


Räume der Fantasien

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Lemon, Light BDSM, Medical Kink, Punishment, Reward, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Shaving, Strap-On, Sub Gabriel, Urethral Play
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie glücklich es mich macht, dich zu berühren?Wie faszinierend und erotisch es ist, zu wissen, ich habe diesen Effekt auf dich?Wie dankbar ich dir bin, daß du mir dein Vertrauen schenkst, diese Dinge mit dir auszuprobieren?Viel eher ist es so, daß du mir viel mehr zurückgibst."





	1. Chapter 1

 

„Baby?“

Blinzelnd öffnete Eva ihre Augen und grummelte schläfrig, als sie ihren Mann sehr, sehr nahe an ihrem Gesicht sah. Als sie wieder blinzelte, bemerkte sie, dass er sein Handy unter ihrer Nase hielt und anscheinend etwas von ihr wollte.

Brummend schob sie seine Hand zur Seite und begab sich in einer aufrechten Position.

„Lass mich zuerst wach werden!“

„Guten Morgen, meine Schöne“, flüsterte er und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen.

„Was hast du da? Hast du uns ein Haus gekauft?“

„Es wäre nur für eine Nacht, scroll weiter.“

„Räume der Fantasien ...“

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht scrollte sie weiter runter und das Grinsen ändert sich zu einem schockierten? Aufgeregten? Ungläubigen? Fragenden? Etwas ängstlichen? Ausdruck.

Das Objekt war ein erotisches Studio auf drei Etagen mit allem, was man sich vorstellen kann.

„Was denkst du?“

„Du hast schon gebucht?“

„Noch nicht, schließlich muss ich fragen, ob du mitmachst“, lachte er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Natürlich“, grinste sie und diese Worte kamen so schnell über ihre Lippen, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, „aber ich werde mich nicht in Latex und Leder quetschen!“

„Wir machen nichts, was wir beide nicht mögen", antwortete er glücklich und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange.

Kürzlich hatte Eva ein Bild von Jody und Rowena in einem Polizei-Latexoutfit gesehen ... heiß. Aber die beiden hatten auch eine unglaubliche Figur, sie selber würde sich darin wahrscheinlich nicht wohl fühlen.

„Das war es, wir fahren sofort, das Haus steht heute leer.“

Mit einem Tipp seines Zeigefingers hatte er bestätigt und grinsend das Telefon auf das Bett geschmissen, bevor er sich auf Eva stürzte und sie gierig küssend unter sich begrub.

Nach dem Packen und Auschecken gingen sie zum Frühstück.

„Du machst dem Trickster alle Ehre. Wie ein Insekt braucht er auch viel Zucker. Ich denke, ich werde dich in Zukunft ‚Naschhummel‘ nennen.“

Sie schmunzelte ihren Mann an, als er sich mit einem großen Stück Kuchen an den Tisch setzte.

„Ja, ich bin gierig nach Essen, nach Leben, nach Wissen und habe eine enorme Libido“, antwortete er schulterzuckend und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.

 

Eva war sehr aufgeregt, erregt und erwartungsvoll. Beide hatten sich alles auf der Homepage angeschaut und informiert, aber in Natura war es natürlich etwas anderes.

Aber nach den Angaben auf der Homepage waren alle sehr zufrieden und die Hausdame wurde mit viel Lob überschüttet.

Als sie den schmalen Waldweg entlang fuhren, sahen sie das kleine Häuschen schon von weitem.

_'Gut abgeschirmt, wahrscheinlich damit die Nachbarn nicht gestört werden, wenn es lauter wird'_

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Eva schmunzeln. 

„Alles ok?“

Gabriel sah seine Frau von der Seite an, die ihm sehr, sehr nervös erschien. Genauso wie er selber. So etwas hatte er schon lange geplant, aber bisher war die Gelegenheit nie gekommen und er war unglaublich gespannt und aufgeregt.

 

Bereits aus der Ferne wurden sie von einer Dame mittleren Alters empfangen und bei einem Gespräch und einem Glas Sekt auf der kleinen Terrasse war Eva besonders zurückhaltend und ließ Gabriel reden. Andrea, das war die freundliche Dame mit den blonden Haaren erzählte von der Vergangenheit und wie sie dazu kam.

„Ihr macht das das erste Mal?“, lächelte sie einladend und Eva nickte schüchtern.

Sogar Sklavenhochzeiten wurden hier bereits abgehalten, wie sie erfuhren.

 

„Wie wäre es mit einem Rundgang?“

 

Erste Station war das Erdgeschoss. Aufenthaltsraum, Terrasse, Küche.

Eine gemütliche Sitzangelegenheit, ein Fernseher mit Kabelanschluss, eine kleine Küche, Getränke und Kaffee standen zur freien Entnahme und natürlich die kleine Terrasse mit den bunten Möbel.

Durch eine kleine Stiege gelangten sie in den nächsten Stock. Studio und Klinik.

Eva grinste bei dem Anblick des Käfigs und nahm sich vor, Gabriel darin einzusperren, sollte es ihr zu viel werden.

Liebesschaukel, einige Spiegel, Andreaskreuz und unzählige Seile, Peitschen und Befestigungsmöglichkeiten ... alles sehr gemütlich, rustikal, aber auch sehr romantisch mit vielen Kerzen und dunklen Möbeln.

Gabriel fühlte sich bereits im Geiste gefesselt und geknebelt und seiner Frau erlaubend alles mit ihm zu machen. Bei dem Gedanken seufzte er erregt und spürte, wie etwas in seiner Hose wuchs.

Im nächsten Raum, oder besser gesagt von der Dunkelheit ins Licht, standen sie in der Klinik und jetzt begannen auch Eva's Augen zu leuchten, was Gabe nicht verborgen blieb und schmunzelnd drückte er ihre Hand.

Das Zimmer war komplett weiß. In der Mitte stand ein schöner... konnte man das so sagen ...? Er war wirklich schön, der gynäkologische Stuhl. Gut gepolstert und aus weißem Kunstleder.

Andrea erklärte alles eindrucksvoll, dass Eva sich dabei mehr und mehr wohler fühlte. 

Neben einer weißen Untersuchungsliege gab es noch so viele Schubladen und Schränke, die förmlich danach schrien, inspiziert zu werden und den beiden schöne Stunden zu schenken.

Was Eva bis jetzt sah, ließ keine Wünsche offen und sie hatte sich in ihrem Geiste bereits einige Ideen zurechtgelegt. Alles stand zur freien Verfügung, Voraussetzung war natürlich peinliche Hygiene.

Nach einer weiteren kleinen Treppe gelangten sie in den obersten Stock.

Bondagezimmer mit Flaschenzug, Schlafzimmer, Bad.

Eine große Wanne mit Platz für zwei, eine Dusche, ein schönes weißes WC, ein großes Bett und daneben noch ein Bett mit einem Latexüberzug, für Wasser- oder Ölspiele.

 

„Ich lasse euch die Eindrücke erst einmal verdauen, freue mich, dass ihr hier seid und wünsche euch einen lustvollen Aufenthalt. Ich komme morgen am späten Nachmittag wieder.“

Lächelnd winkte Andrea den beiden zu, bevor sie verschwand. Gabriel und seine Frau sahen sich an und atmeten tief durch.

„Wir trinken erst einmal einen Kaffee.“

Hand in Hand stiegen beide die Treppen hinunter ins Erdgeschoss und nahmen wieder auf der Terrasse Platz.

„Du hast noch gar nichts gesagt, geht es dir gut?“

Stirnrunzelnd und ein wenig besorgt sah er Eva an. Lächelnd nahm sie seine Hand und legte diese auf ihr klopfendes Herz.

„Antwort genug?“

„Ich bin auch aufgeregt!“

„Ich liebe dich Gabe.“

„Oh Honey“, stöhnte er in ihren Mund und vergrub zärtlich seine Hand in ihren Haaren als sie sich küssten, „womit fangen wir an?“

„Keine Ahnung, wie wäre es mit einem Film?“, neckte sie und versuchte ihr Lachen zu verbeißen.

„Ja genau“, antwortete er und rollte kopfschüttelnd seine Augen, „ich denke, wir werden uns ohnehin die meiste Zeit in dem weißen Raum aufhalten“, fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

„Und in dem anderen, wenn du nicht spurst, sperre ich dich in den Käfig!“

„Huch?!“, fragte er etwas erschrocken, „kommt jetzt die Domina zum Vorschein?“

„Sag nicht, dass dich das nicht geil macht“, raunte sie und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Hals, entlockte ihm ein erneutes, tiefes Stöhnen.

„Oh Baby, du glaubst nicht wie sehr“, flüsterte er und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Schritt.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Dusche?“

Gutgelaunt schnappten sie ihr Gepäck und stiegen die Treppe hoch ins Schlafzimmer.

Im Vorraum stand ein großer Schrank und Eva öffnete diesen um alles zu inspizieren.

Bademäntel, Handtücher, … ein Arztkittel.

_‚Na da kommt mir doch gleich eine Idee‘_

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und nachdem sich beide ihre Unterwäsche angezogen hatten, schnappte sich Eva den Arztkittel, gab Gabe einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand Richtung Klinik.

„Ich muss arbeiten, mein Liebling!“

„Huch?“, fragte er verdutzt und folgte ihr wie selbstverständlich.

„Bitte warten Sie, bis Sie aufgerufen werden, und ziehen Sie sich etwas an!“

Bevor sie die Türe vor seiner Nase schloss, musterte sie ihn von oben bis unten und schüttelte den Kopf.

Grinsend drehte er sich um und zog sich wie gewünscht seine Kleidung an. Jetzt war er noch aufgeregter, da er wusste, dass es los ging. Was seine Frau wohl geplant hatte? War sie seine Frau oder seine Domina? Tausend Fragen schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum und er wischte sich seine schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab und wartete vor der Tür.

In der Zwischenzeit sah sich Eva um und inspizierte alles schnell, um sich einen kleinen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Handschuhe, Kondome, Spekulum, Unmengen an Dildos und Vibratoren, ein Stethoskop das sie sich gleich um den Hals hängte, volle Beutel mit Wasser und diverse Schläuche.

_‚Das ist doch schon mal das Richtige‘_

Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und legte den Beutel ins Wasser um ihn anzuwärmen, denn ihr Mann sollte keinen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Schnell fand sie auch das dazugehörige Metallgestell, wo sie denn Beutel aufhängen konnte und kramte in den Schubladen nach einem kleinen Plug. Das WC war zwar in unmittelbarer Nähe, aber sicher war sicher.

Dann setzte sie sich auf den kleinen Drehhocker, nahm Stift und Papier zur Hand, überschlug ihre Beine und atmete tief durch bevor sie durch die geschlossene Tür rief:

„Der Nächste bitte!“

 


	2. Chapter 2

„Guten Tag … Mr. ****?“

Mit dem Krankenblatt in der Hand sah sie ihn aufmunternd an und bekam ein schüchternes Nicken als Antwort. Die Art, wie sie ihn anlächelte schickte sofort wieder Wellen der Glückseligkeit durch seinen Körper und wäre er ihr nicht bereits verfallen, er hätte sich auf der Stelle noch einmal verliebt.

„Ja, der bin ich.“

„Wo drückt denn der Schuh?“, fragte sie und deutete ihm mit einem Handwink, sich auf die Liege zu setzen.

„Ich habe Bauchschmerzen“, erwiderte er ernst und verzog dabei das Gesicht.

„Können Sie es näher beschreiben? Ist es ein Stechen, oder eher ein Druckgefühl?“

„Eher ein Ziehen. Beim Liegen ist es ok, beim Bücken und Heben tut es weh.“

„Ich werde erst Ihren Allgemeinzustand überprüfen, machen Sie sich bitte obenrum frei. Folgen Sie dem Licht mit den Augen. Mund auf, Zunge raus und ‚Aah‘. Entspannen Sie sich und ruhig atmen …“

Ein lautes Ausatmen, als sich die Manschette des Blutdruckgerätes immer weiter zuzog und Eva ermahnte ihn nicht zu sprechen. Auf seinem Körper bildete sich eine angenehme Gänsehaut, als er die zärtlichen Berührungen seiner Frau auf der Haut spürte.

Man sollte meinen, ihm fiel es als Schauspieler nicht sonderlich schwer, sich sofort in eine Rolle hineinzuversetzen. Aber die Frau ihm gegenüber war seine große Liebe und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um der Rolle als Patient gerecht zu werden und ihr nicht auf der Stelle die Kleider vom Körper zu reißen und sie zu vöglen als ob es kein Morgen geben würde.

Aber dazu waren sie hier. Zu diesem Zweck, hatte er sich das überlegt und geplant. Damit sie etwas Neues ausprobieren konnten.

„Ok, der Blutdruck ist ziemlich erhöht, ist aber wahrscheinlich nur die Aufregung“, schmunzelte seine Frau und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulte, worauf er nur stumm nickte, „das könnte jetzt ein bisschen kalt werden, nicht erschrecken.“

Ein leises Seufzen entkam ihm, als das Stethoskop seine Haut berührte und er gewissenhaft abgehört wurde. Anhand seines kräftigen Herzschlages spürte Eva, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die unglaublich aufgeregt war.  

„Tief ein und ausatmen, der Herzschlag ist sehr schnell, Sie werden mir hier doch nicht umkippen?“

Dann tastete sie mit beiden Händen an seinem Hals die Lymphknoten ab und bewegte seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen.

„Lockerlassen. Das sieht alles soweit ganz gut aus.“

Das alles schrieb sie in das Krankenblatt und nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

„Gut, wo genau tut es weh?“, fragte sie dann und grimassenschneidend zeigte er auf den Unterbauch, „womöglich ein Leistenbruch, das kann ich aber erst durch Abtasten feststellen, ziehen Sie bitte die Hose aus.“

 

Wie befohlen zog er die Hose und die Socken aus, legte alles sorgfältig auf den Stuhl und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Zuerst sah Eva ihn an, dann zu seiner Boxershorts und wieder zurück in sein Gesicht, zog sich dann Handschuhe an, ließ einen davon an ihrem Handgelenk schnalzen und sagte ernst: „Alles!“

Diese kleine Geste hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt und Gabriel zuckte leicht zusammen, schluckte hart und legte die Hände vor seinen entblößten Schritt.

„Sie müssen nicht schüchtern sein, ich sehe so etwas jeden Tag“, schmunzelte sie selbstsicher, „ich werde jetzt noch Fiebermessen, rektal erzielt man das beste Resultat. Beugen Sie sich bitte über die Liege.“

„Aber …“, murmelte er besorgt als sie das Thermometer eincremte und atmete tief durch.

„Keine Angst, atmen Sie bitte ruhig und entspannen Sie sich“, erwiderte sie und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter, während er seine Beine leicht spreizte und den Kopf auf die gepolsterte Fläche legte.

„Mein Hintern ist noch Jungfrau, bitte seien Sie vorsichtig!“

Dieses Grinsen musste sie sich verkneifen und reizte ihn ein wenig mit dem Thermometer indem sie es leicht bewegte und Gabriel ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken versuchte.  

„Schon vorbei.“

Langsam zog sie das Thermometer heraus und mit einer lockeren Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk schüttelte sie das Quecksilber wieder herunter, „kein Fieber, sehr gut.“

Er atmete laut aus und wollte sich wieder umdrehen, aber Eva drückte sanft aber bestimmt seinen Oberkörper wieder hinunter und hielt ihren Mann an Ort und Stelle, entlockte ihn ein leichtes Wimmern.

„Einen Moment noch, ich muss sehen, ob mit ihrer Prostata alles in Ordnung ist.“

„Aber Frau Doktor, ich bin sicher, es ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Bitte entspannen Sie sich, ich verspreche Ihnen, ich bin sehr vorsichtig.“

„Wie viele … Finger?“, murmelte er etwas ängstlich und Eva verbiss sich ein erneutes Lachen.

„Standard sind einer oder zwei.“

Sorgfältig cremte sie ihren Zeigefinger ein und Gabriel senkte seinen Kopf als sie ihren Finger gefühlvoll immer weiter hinein schob.

_'Heilige Scheiße'_

Er spürte die Hitze, die sich bis zu seinen Ohren hochzog und legte seinen Kopf auf den Arm um zu verhindern, dass sein leises Stöhnen zu hören war. Ein einziger Finger, der so geschickt war und ihm dieses lustvolles Kribbeln bescherte, das innerhalb Sekunden seinen Kopf zum Schwimmen brachte und auch so sorgfältig dabei vorging, dass er seine Geräusche schlucken musste.

„Hm …“, murmelte sie gedankenverloren, legte ihre Hand wieder auf seinen Rücken, „ich werde einen zweiten Finger dazu nehmen, um ein besseres Gefühl zu bekommen, ruhig atmen, es ist gleich vorbei.“

Nur mit Mühe konnte Gabe stillhalten. Seine Hände verstärkten den Griff in die gepolsterte Untersuchungsliege. Er spürte, wie das Blut durch seine Adern rauschte und im Einklang mit seinen erogenen Zonen kochte.

Dann hörte er sie etwas über ‚Abnormalität‘ sagen, das er nur vage wahrnahm, denn er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine Geräusche zu unterdrücken.

Sein Herz hämmerte schneller, aber seine Frau zeigte schließlich Erbarmen und ließ ihn nicht lange diesen bittersüßen Schmerz ertragen. Sein Penis war steinhart, und das wusste er auch ohne nach unten zu sehen. Wäre das hier echt und er wäre bei einem richtigen Arzt gewesen, diese Angelegenheit wäre ihm sehr peinlich gewesen.  

„Es ist wahrscheinlich nichts, aber ich werde Sie öffnen um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen“, erklärte sie, zog langsam ihre Finger heraus und etwas ängstlich drehte sich Gabriel um, als sie ihre Handschuhe in den Mülleimer warf.

„Was ... meinen Sie mit ‚öffen‘?“

„Entspannen Sie sich Mr. ****, wir werden das später machen, bitte legen Sie sich auf die Liege“, antwortete sie, während sie ein neues Paar Handschuhe holte.

„Sie sind die Ärztin, ich bin der Patient, was immer Sie mir verordnen, ich werde es akzeptieren.“

Gespielt peinlich berührt schaute er auf die Seite und schloss die Augen.

„Es braucht Ihnen nicht unangenehm zu sein, diese Untersuchung erregt viele Männer, sagen Sie bitte wenn etwas wehtut.“

Sorgfältig tastete Eva seinen Bauch ab, nahm seine Hoden in die Hand, bewegte sie nach links und rechts, drückte leicht herum und ließ ihn zweimal husten.

„Gut ausgeprägte Testikel in Normallage. Ok, einen Leistenbruch schließe ich definitiv aus, aber ich muss noch weitere Untersuchungen vornehmen um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.“

Dann widmete sie sich ausgiebig seinem Penis, schob die Vorhaut vor und zurück, strich mit einem Wattestäbchen vorsichtig über seinen Schlitz und erntete ein verhaltenes Stöhnen. Um sicherzugehen, dass das kein Versehen war wiederholte sie das noch einmal, steckte das Stäbchen ein paar Millimeter hinein und bewegte es vorsichtig in alle Richtungen.

In Gabriel explodierte ein Feuerwerk und er konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihn das so geil machte. Erst fehlte ihm kurz die Luft zum Atmen und das darauffolgende Stöhnen konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr verkneifen und alles endete mit einem zittrigen Seufzen, als sie das Wattestäbchen wieder entfernte. 

Diese neue Erkenntnis brachte sie zum Schmunzeln und dieses Experiment notierte sie sofort in ihrem Hinterkopf. 

 

„Ich brauche eine Sperma-Probe, haben Sie Probleme zu ejakulieren?“

Aus den Gedanken gerissen, denn er war noch damit beschäftigt, die vorangegangenen Erlebnisse zu verdauen, starrte er sie mit großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eigentlich nicht …“

„Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, können wir das gleich jetzt und hier erledigen, bei der Gelegenheit kann ich auch noch einmal Ihre Prostata genauer abtasten.“

„Ich … ähm …“

Dies kam ein wenig überraschend. Gabriel spürte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht und errötete. Aber ja, Erleichterung war genau das, was er jetzt so dringend brauchte.

Er hielt die Luft an bis sein Kopf rot war, verkniff sich das Stöhnen, so gut es möglich war und schloss die Augen um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Aufgrund der Doppelstimulation dauerte es nicht lange, bis er die Engel singen hörte.

Als Dank erntete er ein anerkennendes Nicken, aufgrund seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

 

„Ok, jetzt gehen Sie bitte auf die Knie und auf den Armen abstützen“, forderte sie.

„Warum?“

„Ich werde Ihnen zunächst einen beruhigenden und säubernden Einlauf geben, und dann sehen wir weiter“, erklärte seine Frau und holte sich erneut Handschuhe.

„Muss das wirklich sein?“

_‚Nicht unbedingt, aber es macht Spaß und erleichtert alles Folgende‘_

„Entspannen Sie sich und atmen Sie ruhig“, erwiderte Eva und legte kurz eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Nicht, dass er beruhigt werden musste. Er vertraute ihr blind, aber diese liebevollen, kleinen Gesten schätzte er sehr. Aber er erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Einlauf und das war ... nun ja ... nicht so toll. Aber das war auch eine andere Situation.

Dann schmierte sie das Darmrohr mit Gleitmittel ein, schob es vorsichtig in sein Rektum und drehte auf. So schnell wie das Wasser einlief, veränderte sich auch seine Gesichtsfarbe. Eva müsste lügen, wenn sie behauptet hätte, dass sie diese gesamte Situation nicht auch ordentlich heiß machte.

„Die Flüssigkeit wird jetzt eingeleitet, sagen Sie mir bitte, wenn Sie einen Druck verspüren.“

„Frau Doktor … fuck“, keuchte er und zerknüllte instinktiv das Papier unter sich, da er nichts anderes zwischen seine Finger bekam.

„Ich versuche es Ihnen nur so angenehm wie möglich zu machen“, lächelte sie wissend und bewegte den Schlauch langsam etwas vor und zurück.

„Es ist sehr … angenehm.“

Nach einem dreiviertel Liter fing er an zu stöhnen und Eva hörte kurz auf, massierte seinen Bauch und ließ noch den restlichen Viertelliter einlaufen. Tauschte den Schlauch gegen den kleinen Plug und ging zur Tür.

„Gut, das lassen wir jetzt ein wenig wirken, Sie können sich hinlegen.“

Von der ganzen Rederei hatte sie einen trockenen Mund und ging einen Stock tiefer um etwas zu Trinken zu holen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich habe etwas Wasser mitgebracht.“

„Honey?“, schmunzelte er und Eva kicherte.

„Du fällst aus der Rolle.“

„Du bist eine gute Ärztin, ich glaube ich werde öfter krank“, grinste er versaut und beide lachten, „und eine gute Schauspielerin, im Ernst.“

Das Kompliment ehrte sie, denn sie sah ihm an, dass er es ehrlich meinte, und nicht nur sagte, weil sie seine Frau war.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du gehen“, schmunzelte Eva und nickte zur Tür. Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und hüpfte auf. Nachdem er wieder kam, krabbelte er auf die Untersuchungsliege, atmete tief durch und ließ die Prozedur noch einmal über sich ergehen. 

 

„Es ist angenehmer als das erste Mal, als ich wirklich krank war.“

„Das wundert mich nicht.“

„Fuck … das ist mehr als nur angenehm“, keuchte er und griff fest in die Liege.

Nicht nur Gabriel hatte sich umfangreich informiert, sondern auch Eva hatte gewisse Tricks und Tipps gelesen und so ließ sie das Wasser ganz langsam einlaufen. Als der Schlauch immer wieder an seiner Prostata streifte und ihm überwältigende Gefühle bescherten, endete es beinahe in einem Orgasmus. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich auf seinen zitternden Beinen halten und er hasste und liebte seine Frau in diesem Augenblick, denn sie verweigerte ihm, dem Rausch der Gefühle zu erliegen.  

„Leg dich wieder hin.“

Mit einem Klopfen auf die gepolsterte Fläche machte er ihr klar, sich neben ihn zu setzen, streichelte ihren Arm und lächelte sie liebevoll an. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. Mit einem gehauchten, ‚Ich liebe dich‘, küsste er jeden ihrer Finger.

 

„Ich werde sehen, was ich sonst noch mit dir machen werde“, grinste sie und räusperte sich, bevor sie zu den Schubladen ging und jede öffnete.

„Was machst du?“, fragte er neugierig, als er von der Toilette zurückkam, aber Eva schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen.“

„Du kannst alles mit mir machen, außer mir irgendwo Nadeln reinstechen.“

„Ja?“

„Ich vertraue dir zu 100%“, sagte er, seine Augen voller Lust und Verlangen, „deshalb sind wir hier, um etwas Neues auszuprobieren, ich will es Baby … bitte, ich möchte spielen.“

„Du willst spielen? Du weißt was du brauchst um zu spielen.“

Sie legte ihre Hände auf den nackten Hintern ihres Mannes und zog ihn näher zu sich, spürte die wiedererwachende Härte an ihrem Becken und entlockte ihm ein tiefes, zufriedenes Knurren. Er nickte aufgeregt und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus der Tür verschwand.

„Schließ das Halsband noch nicht!“


	3. Chapter 3

„Hab ich das schon jemals?“, murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin und durchsuchte den Koffer.

Nach ein paar Minuten kehrte er mit dem Halsband in die Hand zurück und überreichte es ihr.

„Bevor wir anfangen, muss ich es wissen ...“, sagte sie und deutete zu den Schubladen. Einige Dinge, die er sah, waren völlig neu für ihn. Bei anderen konnte er sich vorstellen, es auszuprobieren. Mit einem erwartungsvollen Seufzen antwortete er ihr. 

„Keine Katheter, keine Spritzen, keine Nadeln, keine Elektrizität, ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung für mich, obwohl ... diese Nippelklemmen, ich glaube nicht, dass ich auf Schmerzen stehe und nichts mit Abbinden, soweit bin ich noch nicht.“

Mit dieser Aussage war Eva einverstanden. Zwar kannte sie ihren Mann mittlerweile auf dieser Ebene, kannte seinen Körper, aber so lange machten die beiden das auch noch nicht und sie wollte das zu keiner negativen Erfahrung werden lassen, denn bei vielen Dingen war sie sich auch noch unsicher. 

Mit einem Nicken umarmte sie ihn, sah ihm tief in die Augen und streichelte kurz durch seine Haare.

„Ich liebe dich Gabriel“, flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich Honey“, antwortete er und vertiefte den Kuss.

„Aber ...“, fügte sie hinzu und Gabriel runzelte die Stirn, denn mittlerweile kannte er dieses kleine sadistische Funkeln in ihren Augen. Aber nun war es zu spät, denn sie war bereits dabei, das Halsband zu schließen, „ich kann und werde dir nicht garantieren, dass es schmerzlos sein wird, aber ich garantiere dir, dass ich die richtige Mischung finden werde. Du gehörst mir und wirst das machen, worauf ich Lust habe und so lange ich darauf Lust habe. Ich kümmere mich um dich, ich verspreche es.“

Diese Worte ließen Gabriel erschaudern und ein kurzes, beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Inneren Platz, gefolgt von einem abgehackten Atemzug. Aber diese Worte lösten auch eine Welle der Erregung aus und ließen sein Glied vor Aufregung zucken.

 

„Setz dich. Füße in die Schalen.“

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie zum Gyn-Stuhl und fixierte seine Beine, vielleicht etwas zu fest, aber nur um ihren Standpunkt klar zu machen.

„Nun, der Doktor meinte zu mir, ich sollte mich um dich kümmern, sie musste zu einen Notfall“, sagte Eva ruhig, während sie langsam um den Stuhl herum ging, die Fingerspitzen streichelten dabei seine Brust, „sie sagte, du bist sehr empfindlich, also soll ich vorsichtig sein. Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich verspreche nichts. Außerdem sagte sie mir, du bist ziemlich laut. Wir haben einige Patienten in der Praxis, weshalb ich dich knebeln werde, wenn es mir zu laut ist, verstanden?“

„Ja, my love“, antwortete Gabe und schluckte, bevor er seinen Blick demütig zu Boden senkte.

 

Die Art wie sie mit ihm sprach löste verschiedene Gefühle in ihm aus. Ihre Stimme war etwas tiefer und ruhiger als sonst, verbunden mit vielen kleinen Pausen, neckend, herausfordernd, bestimmend. Jedes Wort war mit Bedacht gewählt und ließ ihr die Zeit Gabriel genau zu beobachten und seine Körperreaktionen zu studieren.

Die Art wie sie ihn ansah … liebevoll aber doch beherrschend, richtungsweisend.

Seine Domina. Es machte ihn stolz sie so zu sehen und ließ ihn nicht daran zweifeln dass sie das Kommando hatte und der Schalter in seinem Gehirn legte sich um. Er war gerne in dieser Rolle. Ausgeliefert, demütig, unterwürfig, gehorsam, bereit sich von ihr führen zu lassen.

 

Angefangen bei seiner Brust, streichelte sie hinunter zu seinen Beinen, stand für ein paar Momente da und sah ihn an.

Gabriel war niemand, der schnell nervös wurde. Aber seine Frau schaffte das. Mit nur einem Blick. Er wusste, dass sie nicht anfangen würde, bevor er nicht entspannt war und deshalb schloss er kurz die Augen, konzentrierte sich und nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge.

Eva genoss es, ihn nervös zu machen wenn sie ihn einfach nur ansah ohne etwas zu sagen und er nicht wusste, was als Nächstes passieren würde. Aber umso aufmerksamer und fokussierter war er.

Dann setzte sie sich auf den kleinen Drehstuhl und machte es sich zwischen seinen Beinen bequem, leckte von seinem Loch ausgehend, über den Damm, die gesamte Länge bis zur Spitze seines halbsteifen Glieds.

„Fuck“, stöhnte er laut, verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem eigenen Speichel und sie ihr direkt in die Augen. 

„Muss ich dich knebeln?“

„Nein, my love, es tut mir leid.“

„Ich werde mir jetzt auch dein Inneres anschauen und sehen, wie weit dein kleines enges Loch gedehnt werden kann. Nicht erschrecken, das wird jetzt etwas kalt.“

Ohne es vorher anzuwärmen befeuchtete sie das Spekulum, schob es langsam und vorsichtig hinein und grinste, als er seinen Griff um die Stützen des Stuhls verstärkte und zu wimmern anfing.  

„Entspann dich. Das wird ein bisschen intensiv aber ich öffne es sehr langsam.“

Behutsam drehte sie an den Schrauben, bis er nach Luft schnappte, leuchtete dann mit der kleinen Lampe in die Öffnung und betrachtete alles genau an, denn von dieser Perspektive hatte sie das bisher auch nur auf Bildern gesehen. 

Das sah faszinierend aus. Alles rosa, alles sauber. Sie konnte seine Prostata und auch seine Blase erkennen. Sobald er wieder entspannt war, drehte sie weiter.

„Das sieht unglaublich aus, willst du sehen, wie weit dein kleines Loch offen ist, willst du sehen, wie du innen aussiehst?“

„Ja my love“, antwortete er neugierig und sie holte einen Spiegel.

Als er sich etwas weiter nach vor beugte, die Zähne anhand der Tatsache zusammen biss, dass dieses Gefühl alles andere als erregend war, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Erstaunen. Er sah, wie seine Frau ein langes Wattestäbchen nahm und es in sein geweitetes Loch schob. Sekunden, in denen er nicht zu atmen wagte und dann einen spitzer Schrei erklingen ließ, der ihn dazu zwang die Augen zu schließen und sich wieder zurückfallen zu lassen, als ein Blitz quer durch seinen Körper zuckte. 

Schmunzelnd nahm sie wahr, wie er ihrer Bewegung mit den Augen folgte und ihm dann erklärte, dass das, was sie gerade berührt hatte, sein Happy button war.

Das war intensiv. Etwas zu intensiv. Immer noch hatte er mit der Schnappatmung zu kämpfen und das verbesserte sich auch nicht, als sie das Instrument noch weiter aufdrehte. Flehend richtete er seine Augen an die Decke und hoffte, dass dieses unangenehme Ziehen bald sein Ende fand. 

„Ich weiß, dieser Teil ist unangenehm, aber es ist nötig, du machst das gut“, flüsterte sie und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Ein erneutes schmerzhaftes Quietschen löste sich von seinen Lippen und Eva konnte sehen, dass ihm dieses Geräusch peinlich war.  

„Da sind wir. Geschafft. Den ganzen Weg offen.“

Mitfühlend streichelte sie seine Beine weiter als sie bemerkte, wie seine Muskeln kontrahierten um das Spekulum wieder in den Normalzustand zu bringen.

In seinen Augen schwamm das Wasser und er hatte noch immer seinen Blick starr an die Decke gerichtet. Seine Atmung war ganz flach, denn so war es einigermaßen erträglich. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er auseinander gerissen werden. Die Worte seiner Frau, die ihm gut zuredete, nahm er nur aus der Ferne wahr.

 

„Ok. Es ist genug für den Moment.“

Nach und nach konnte er sich wieder entspannen, als Eva das Instrument langsam wieder zudrehte und mit einem nassen Geräusch entfernte. Der letzte Teil war sogar sehr angenehm. Einige Augenblicke später war alles bereits vergessen, als er erwartungsvoll dem nächsten Teil entgegenfieberte, denn der lange, enge Latexhandschuh, der bis über den Ellbogen reichte, ließ auch sein bestes Stück wieder zum Leben erwachen. 

 

Ein kaum wahrzunehmendes Knurren entkam ihm, als er diesen angenehmen Stoff auf seiner Haut spürte und diese Finger immer weiter vordrangen. Natürlich hatte Eva nicht die Absicht, es ihrem Mann zu leicht zu machen, als sie absichtlich seinen Lustpunkt berührte, ihn neckte, sodass ihm nach kurzer Zeit der Schweiß auf seine Stirn stand.

„Du hast keine Erlaubnis zu kommen, nicht jetzt!“

Aber diese Aufforderung kam zu spät, denn er war schon so gefangen in seinen Gefühlen, dass er ihre Worte nur aus weiter Ferne hörte, oder vielleicht auch nicht hören wollte. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, er konnte sich nicht helfen. Alles kribbelte und bebte und da sie nicht aufhören konnte, konnte er es auch nicht.

„Es tut mir leid, my love“, stammelte er keuchend und mit roten Wangen, als das Unvermeidliche passiert war.

„Bad Angel“, antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd, während sie ihn säuberte, „das schreit förmlich nach einer Bestrafung.“

„Ja, my love, bestrafe mich“, antwortete er frech, aber sie bemerkte das kleine, kaum erkennbare leichtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und nickte.

_,Oh warte mein Freund!‘_

 

Nachdem die Utensilien auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch standen, die sie aus der Schublade genommen hatte, wurde ihm dann doch etwas mulmig zumute. 

„Ich werde dich jetzt rasieren, und du wirst dich nicht bewegen, verstanden?“

„Aber ...“, murmelte er, aber biss sich im selben Augenblick auf die Lippe.

„Und du wirst nicht sprechen, bis ich es dir erlaube.“

„Ja, my love“, seufzte er und lehnte sich frustriert grunzend zurück.

Der Trimmer surrte und sie begann mit ihrer Arbeit. Vorsichtig und langsam, um ihn nicht zu verletzen. Eva hatte ihn noch nie rasiert. Im Gesicht ja, und sie hatte ihn geschnitten … Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum er sie so ängstlich ansah.

Wie auch seine Frau war er bemüht dort unten keinen Dschungel wachsen zu lassen, aber ein paar Haare störten keinen der beiden. Aber jetzt musste er durch und Eva hatte noch etwas ganz Besonderes auf Lager.

Zugegeben, er war ihm wenig unangenehm. Aber es waren ihre Spielregeln und er musste mitspielen.

Und er sah so heiß aus ... Sein Gesicht hatte eine rote Farbe angenommen, aber er stöhnte vor Erregung, als der Trimmer sanft die Haut aufnahm und zärtlich seine empfindlichen Regionen berührte.

Eva nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um dieses Bild zu genießen. Er hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, ein minimaler Schweißfilm glitzerte auf seiner Haut, seine Beine zitterten leicht und aus seinem Penis tropfte es ununterbrochen.

Dass er diese Situation genoss, stand außer Frage und Eva lächelte glücklich. In diesem Moment wollte sie nichts sehnlicher, als ihm das Collar herunterzureißen und ihn zu küssen als würde es kein Morgen geben. Einen tiefen Atemzug später machte sie weiter.

Dann stand sie auf und nahm eine Tasse Wasser, schäumte alles großzügig ein, zeigte ihm das Rasiermesser und sah in seine vor Schreck geweiteten Augen.  

„Wir haben viel zu tun. Willst du etwas sagen? Letzte Worte?“

„Oh mein Gott ... du wirst nicht ...“ Kopfschütteln flehte er sie an, es nicht zu machen. 

„Ich werde tun, was ich will. Entspannen dich einfach.“

Unkontrolliert begannen seine Beine stärker zu zittern, als sie den Rasierer ansetzte. Ja, er hatte Angst. Hörbar atmete er aus.

„Shh ... du vertraust mir, oder? Ganz ruhig, ich werde dich nicht verletzen, vor allem diese Gegend nicht, zu wertvoll. Aber du wirst dich nicht bewegen.“

Sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie es ohnehin machen würde, schloss er die Augen, lehnte sich zurück und versuchte seine angespannten Muskeln wieder zu lockern. Und siehe da. Es war so angenehm. Dann, wenn sie immer wieder absichtlich oder zufällig über seine erogenen Zonen strich und einen elektrischen Impuls nach dem anderen durch seinen Körper schickte. Gabriel begann zu genießen und fragte sich einige Augenblicke später, wovor er eigentlich Angst hatte. Seine Frau war so zärtlich und einfühlsam und die leisen, anregenden Worte, die sie ihm zuflüsterte, taten ihr Übriges. 

Mehr Glücksgefühle überrollten ihn, als er, nachdem er sauber gemacht wurde, eine weiche Zunge spürte, die über die glatte Haut streichelte. Nicht nur Gabriel's Herz pochte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er keuchend wieder zu betteln anfing.

 

„Bitte ... my love ...“

„Entschuldige, aber wir sind noch nicht fertig.“

Bei dem Gefühlschaos in das ihn seine Frau stürzte fiel es ihm immer schwerer sich zu kontrollieren. 

„Was noch?“, fragte er leicht nervös als sie zu seinem Kopf kam und sie schmunzelnd mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Hals entlang strich.  

„Dieses Mal benutzen wir etwas Neues, ich muss in die Küche und es holen, aber ich bin gleich zurück.“

Ein paar Augenblicke später stand sie wieder vor ihrem Mann, in ihrer Hand eine kleine Dose mit einem Spachtel und einigen weißen Papierstreifen.

„Das ist ... ist das Wachs?“, fragte er ängstlich und schluckte hart und dieses Mal war die Angst nicht gespielt. Er wusste, dass das weh tat, zwar hatte er das noch nie ausprobiert, wozu auch, aber man hörte ja schließlich manche Sachen.

„Ja, wir machen deine Haut supersoft.“

„Warum nicht rasieren?“, antwortete er mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.

Dann beugte sie sich über ihn und sah tief in seine Augen. Ihre Lippen waren dabei ganz nahe an seinen und es wären nur ein minimaler Ruck nötig gewesen, diese zu küssen, aber das hätte er niemals gewagt. Nicht in ihrem Spiel. Die geflüsterten Worte ließen ihn erschaudern und der Atem, den er unwillkürlich angehalten hatte, löste sich zitternd aus seiner Lunge. Ihre Mine war ernst, aber auf der anderen Seite auch sanft, gemischt mit einer großen Portion Sarkasmus und Schadenfreude.

„Weil ich will, dass es wehtut. Nächstes Mal wirst du dich kontrollieren, wenn ich es dir sage, verstanden?“

„Ja, my love.“

„Eines noch. Wenn es zu sehr schmerzt, sag dein Safeword.“

Gabriel nickte, aber Eva schüttelte den Kopf, denn sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er es nicht tun würde.

„Ich meine es ernst, bitte sei nicht stur. Denke nicht, dass du mir nicht sagen kannst. Ich muss wissen, dass du es sagst, wenn du es brauchst. Versprich mir das!“

„Ja, my love, ich verspreche es“, antwortete er und schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln. Das Augenrollen hatte er sich im letzten Moment verkniffen, denn das hätte böse enden können.

 

Gabriel war kein Weichei und hatte sich fest vorgenommen, den Teufel zu tun, und hier Schluss zu machen. Viel zu sehr genoss er die gesamte Situation.

„In Ordnung, das wird jetzt etwas brennen."

Den ersten Streifen hatte sie bereits fest auf seine Haut gedrückt und ohne Vorwarnung riss sie diesen ab. Gabe schrie auf, aber eher vor Überraschung, als vor Schmerz.

„Eine Warnung vorher“, zischte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne, aber erntete nur ein Grinsen von ihr.

„Hab ich doch …“

Ein Kuss auf den Hintern als Wiedergutmachung und der nächste Streifen klebte bereits auf seiner Haut. „Du solltest sehen, wie pink du bist, wie ein Baby.“

Gabriel war damit beschäftigt, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen. Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht sehen. Es brannte wahnsinnig, aber er biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen.

Eva war unbarmherzig. Nein, seine Domina war unbarmherzig. Seiner Frau würde so etwas nie einfallen.

Als er doch einen Blick riskierte, konnte er nicht glauben dass seinem Schwanz die Prozedur gefiel. Nass und hart schaukelte dieser fröhlich hin und her. 

_'Das Schmerzzentrum und das Lustzentrum liegen nahe beieinander'_

Anscheinend musste irgendetwas an dieser Tatsache stimmen, auch wenn er es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Und nicht nur seinem besten Stück gefiel es, denn er hatte auch das Gefühl, dass es Eva Spaß machte, ihn zu quälen.

Bei dem gefühlt dreißigsten Streifen schrie er kurz, schloss aber sofort wieder seinen Mund.

Eva machte nicht mehr, als notwendig. Sie kannte das Gefühl. Ok, die Beine waren vielleicht nicht so empfindlich, wie die sensiblen Stellen, die sie jetzt enthaarte.

„Okay, lass uns jetzt zu dem lustigen Teil kommen.“

Eva stand auf, nahm die Fernbedienung in die Hand und probierte einige Knöpfe aus, bis sie ihren Mann in die richtige Position gebracht hatte.

„Ich will, dass du deine Arschbacken mit deinen Fingern auseinanderhältst, sonst klebt dein Arsch zusammen und ich habe nichts mehr zum Spielen.“

Das fand Gabriel nicht so lustig. Zum einen war es anstrengend und er spürte sofort seine Bauchmuskeln rebellieren und zum anderen war es eine unglaublich erniedrigende Position, und drittens überwältigte ihn die nackte Panik, als er spürte, dass sie einen Streifen in der unmittelbaren Nähe von seinem kleinen Loch andrückte.

Er jammerte, flehte und bettelte, aber es half ohnehin nichts.

_‚Gott im Himmel steh mir bei!‘_

Er konnte diesen Gedanken gerade beenden, als ein brennender Schmerz ihn durchzuckte, der ihn zum Schreien brachte. Seine Augen hatten sich mit einer Flüssigkeit gefüllt, von der er nicht sagen konnte, ob es Schweiß oder Tränen waren.

„Okay, der sechste und letzte. Nur noch einer, du machst es so gut. Ich sehe deinem Schwanz gefällt es, aber ich rate dir nicht zu kommen!“

Eva küsste jeden seiner Finger und hätte beinahe bei diesem Anblick selber die Kontrolle verloren, als sie einen Moment auf das zuckende Loch starrte.

Ein letzter vorsichtiger Schrei und keuchend sank er in die weiche Lehne zurück und schloss die Augen, als sie ihm sagte, er könne seine Hände entspannen. Aber nur um sie im nächsten Moment wieder aufzureißen. Sein Mund blieb halb offen stehen, unfähig etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu atmen.  

Eva hatte übernommen und hielt seine Backen gespreizt. Mit ihrer Zunge streichelte sie sanft über seine beschädigte Haut. Es brannte furchtbar, aber gleichzeitig war es eines der geilsten und wunderbarsten Gefühle, die ihn auf Wolken schweben ließen.

Sein Penis lag schwer und prall auf seinem Bauch, inmitten eines kleinen Sees, den sein Vorsaft gebildet hatte.

Ihre Zunge wurde immer fordernder und er spürte einen heißen Schauer nach dem anderen seinen Körper durchzucken, als diese Zunge ein Stück weit eindrang. 

"Bitte ... oh Gott ..."

"Kontrolliere dich", sagte sie leise und machte unbekümmert weiter.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert, seine Hände, zu Fäusten geballt trommelten auf die Liegefläche. Gabriel schrie, dass er es nicht mehr aushalten würde, bettelte abspritzen zu dürfen, fluchte, als es ihm verweigert wurde, denn seine Frau kannte keine Gnade. Er versuchte es wirklich, aber selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, er konnte es nicht zurückhalten, und als er spürte wie es in seinen Hoden zog, wusste er, dass er verloren hatte.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war es passiert und mit einem verhaltenen Schrei spritzte er sich beinahe selber ins Gesicht.

Sein Körper zitterte als ihn seine Frau sanft durch den Orgasmus streichelte. Gabriel sank erschöpft und mit geschlossenen Augen in den Stuhl zurück und blieb schwer atmend und regungslos liegen.

Eva wischte sich die Hand ab, öffnete die Fesselungen und trug die Utensilien, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zurück in die Küche.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Wenn sein Körper das erlauben würde, Eva würde ihrem Mann jede Minute einen Orgasmus schenken, denn in diesen Momenten öffnete er sich ihr vollständig und es war einfach faszinierend, erregend und ein wunderschönes Gefühl das mitzuerleben.

Als sie zurückkam, saß Gabriel auf dem Stuhl, seine Beine baumelten über dem Boden.

Eva wusste, dass er sich Gedanken gemacht hatte und immer noch machte. Gedanken, dass er keine Selbstbeherrschung hatte, Gedanken, dass er sie enttäuscht hatte.

Aber die Wahrheit war, daß sie seinen Orgasmus wollte, aber nicht, weil sie ihn wieder bestrafen konnte. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, ihren Ehemann zu verwöhnen, seinen Körper zu berühren und zu spüren und zu sehen, wie er auf ihre Berührungen reagierte.

Und ja, in dieser Situation und ihrer Rolle war es auch das Gefühl der Macht, ihn wie eine Marionette zum Tanzen zu bringen.

Es war für beide ein Spiel. Aber ein Spiel mit Gefühlen und Emotionen. Und diese Gefühle waren echt. Zu Beginn war Eva besorgt, dass es lächerlich wirken könnte. Natürlich waren die einen oder anderen peinliche Momente dabei. Eines der Wichtigsten Dinge dabei war, miteinander zu reden und ehrlich zueinander zu sein. Denn niemand konnte in den anderen hinein sehen.

Keiner der beiden würde es sich jemals verzeihen können, wenn ihre Ehe darunter leiden würde. Und weil immer echte Emotionen im Spiel waren, war es einfach für sie ihn anzusehen und nicht zu grinsen, als er dort saß wie ein Häufchen Elend.

 

„Es tut mir leid, my love“, stammelte er, seine Wangen gerötet, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet.

Sanft legte sie ihren Daumen unter sein Kinn, zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. 

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich enttäuscht habe, my love.“

Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, aber sie tat es nicht.

Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass es ihm nicht leid zu tun musste, aber sie tat es nicht.

Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass er sie niemals enttäuschen könnte, aber sie tat es nicht.

Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie ihn liebte, aber sie tat es nicht.

Eva war nicht aus Stein und es natürlich berührte es sie, ihn so zu sehen, aber in diesen Momenten nicht konsequent zu bleiben, wäre schlimmer für ihn als jede andere Strafe. Aber sie konnte es ihm auf andere Art zeigen, indem sie ihre Hand an seine Wange legte.

Gabe lehnte sich einige Augenblicke in diese Berührung und seufzte mit feuchten Augen.

Es war ein Spiel. Seine Frau und Domina war streng, aber wenn er einen Blick erhaschen konnte um in ihre Augen zu sehen, wusste er was in ihrem Herzen vorging.

Anfangs dachte er sich, dass der Grund, warum er sie nicht unaufgefordert ansehen sollte, der war, weil er eben der Unterlegene war. Aber mit der Zeit fand er den wahren Grund heraus. Denn ihre Augen verrieten sie. Diese Wärme, Herzlichkeit und Liebe. Deswegen war es ihm auch verboten, sie direkt anzusehen.

Er wusste, daß er dafür bestraft wurde. Aber in diese Augen zu sehen und diese kurzen zärtlichen Berührungen, wenn sie ihre Hand auf seine Wange legte oder ihm auch nur kurz durch die Haare streichelte. Das waren die größten Geschenke die er genießen durfte und in diesen Momenten wusste er, dass seine Domina weder enttäuscht, noch böse auf ihn war.

 

„Leg deine Füße wieder in die Schalen“, sagte sie ernst, „ich werde jetzt eine weitere Untersuchung durchführen, um deinen Beschwerden näher auf den Grund zu gehen.“

Als sie ein neues Paar Handschuhe anzog und diese sie diese wieder an ihrem Handgelenk schnappen ließ, entkam Gabe ein lautes Seufzen, denn dieses Geräusch vibrierte in seinem Kopf weiter.

Mit großen Augen und klopfendem Herzen sah er auf seine Beine, die wieder festgeschnallt wurden und dann erwartungsvoll auf die schwarze Lederschatulle, die Eva auf seinen Bauch gelegt hatte. 

Langsam öffnete sie den Reißverschluss, legte vorsichtig und mit Bedacht den roten Stoff beiseite und zum Vorschein kamen 12 Dilatoren, von dünn bis dick.

„Großer Gott“, murmelte, seine Stimme zitterte etwas und mit einem ängstlichen Blick fragte er stumm, ob sie das wirklich tun wollte.

Was ihm jetzt bevorstand wusste er, hatte auch schon einige Videos gesehen. Diese Männern hatten Gefallen daran, was aber Gabriel's Skepsis nicht minderte.

Denn er brachte das in Verbindung mit einem Katheder, der ihm als Jugendlicher gelegt wurden, weil er sich ein Bein gebrochen hatte und nicht aufstehen durfte.

Das war schmerzhaft und darum wusste er nicht wirklich, was er davon halten sollte. Aber er vertraute Eva. Vertraute darauf, dass sie wusste, was sie tat und ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzen würde.

Eva beobachtete, wie sich seine Pupillen bei dem Gedanken erweiterten, gab ihm Zeit, in der sie seine verschiedensten Reaktionen einzuordnen versuchte. 

„Du weißt, was das ist?“

„Ja my love“, flüsterte er mit einem besorgten Seufzen und schluckte.

Zwar merkte sie ihm an, dass Gabriel das als Strafe sah, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Mann das genießen würde. Es war nicht schlimm, dass seine Erektion nicht mehr vorhanden war, im Gegenteil. Es erleichterte die Sache. Natürlich fing sie mit dem dünnsten Stab an.

Eva brachte den Stuhl in eine aufrechtere Position, damit er zusehen konnte und sie jede seiner Reaktionen beobachten konnte. Ein letztes Mal holte er tief Luft und nickte.

Seine Hände waren schweißnass und mit rasendem Herzschlag verfolgte er, wie sie den Dilator desinfizierte, seine Vorhaut zurückschob, auch gewissenhaft seinen kleinen Eingang desinfizierte und dann seine Eichel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm.

Eva tauchte den Dilator in Gleitgel und wartete bis ihr Mann sich entspannt hatte.

Mit kreisenden Bewegungen rund um seine Harnröhre neckte sie ihn und er schloss bei dem angenehmen Gefühl leise stöhnend die Augen. Beinahe hätte er den nächsten Schritt vergessen und wurde durch seine Frau wieder aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Augen auf, ich will daß du zusiehst.“

Ängstlich beobachtete Gabriel den dünne Metallstab, der Millimeter für Millimeter tiefer in seine Harnröhre rutschte und hielt instinktiv die Luft an.

„Atme. Wie fühlt es sich an?“

„Gut.“

Das klang aber noch nicht sehr überzeugend und Eva beschleunigte das Tempo etwas. Eine heiße Woge umspühlte seinen Körper, aber er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht genau einordnen. Was er aber wusste war, daß er es wieder haben wollte.

„Fuck“, schrie er plötzlich und klammerte sich an den Stuhl.

Durch diese plötzliche Aktion war Eva erschrocken und stoppte abrupt.

„Welche Farbe?“

„Grün ... fuck ... oh Gott ... definitiv grün, so grün ...“

Schnappatmung mischte sich mit einem tiefen, zufriedenen Knurren und Eva musste schmunzeln, als sie weitermachte und sich langsam immer weiter nach unten tastete. Mit Freude stellte sie fest, dass sich seine Zehen eingekringelt hatten und nahm ein leichtes Zittern seiner Hände wahr. So liebte sie ihn, wenn er ihr zeigte, wie er sich fühlte.

Nie hätte er damit gerechnet, daß es so geil sein würde, etwas in der seinem Schwanz stecken zu haben. Und seine Frau wusste das. Er war sich sicher, daß sie das wusste. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, sie kannte seinen Körper besser als er selber.

„So gierig, sieh dir das an ...“

Ihre Hand verschwand von dem Instrument und die Schwerkraft übernahm.

Bei jeder kleinen Bewegung, bei jedem Atemzug rutschte der Dilator ein wenig tiefer und wieder nach oben. Am liebsten hätte Gabriel seiner Lust freien Lauf gelassen und gestöhnt als würde es kein Morgen geben, aber er riss sich zusammen, denn ansonsten hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich wirklich noch geknebelt.

Eva bemerkte, dass er einen gierigen Blick auf die Schatulle warf.

„Du magst es, habe ich recht?“

„Ja ... my love“, stammelte er mit roten Wangen und sie nickte wissend.

Jede kleinste Bewegung schickte elektrische Impulse durch die Nervenbahnen und Gabe war überwältigt von diesem Gefühl.

Als einige Lusttropfen zum Vorschein kamen, war sich Eva sicher, daß ihr Mann alleine davon kommen hätte können und sein flehender Blick sagte ihr, dass er das auch wollte.

Langsam und vorsichtig drückte sie den Dilator ganz nach unten und Gabriel klammerte sich verzweifelt am Stuhl fest, als die Spitze seine Schwellkörper erreichte und ein erneutes Feuerwerk in seinem Körper explodierte.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich am Bauch auch festschnalle, dann hörst du sofort auf dich zu bewegen.“

Ihre Stimme brachte ihn wieder aus seinem Rauschzustand und er jammerte verhalten. Durch sein Gezappel würde er sich noch selber verletzen und Eva würde sich das niemals verzeihen.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten entschied sie, dass er genug Spaß gehabt hatte und entfernte den Metallstab, worauf ein protestierendes Wimmern zu vernehmen war.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir und es würde nicht lange dauern. Du wirst das wieder bekommen, wenn du dich kontrollieren kannst.“

„Ich kann.“

„Nein. Ich werde jetzt anfangen dich zu dehnen. Wir haben ein Ziel. Ich weiß was du willst.“

„Ja, my love ... bitte."

„Sag mir, was genau willst du?“, fragte sie, leckte kurz über seine Nippel und erntete ein abgehacktes Stöhnen.

„Dich, my love.“

„Falsche Antwort“, antwortete sie und biss leicht hinein, worauf er leise zischte, „welchen Teil von mir?“

„Ich will deine verdammte Faust ... in mir, my love“, murmelte er und Eva knurrte leise, denn diese Worte ließen auch sie nicht kalt.

 

Ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend, zog sie sich wieder den langen glatten Latexhandschuh an, der ihm und ihr ein tolles neues Gefühl gab.

„Gut“, sagte sie, als sie das Spekulum wieder einführte, "entspann dich für mich."

Immer weiter und weiter drehte sie auf und versuchte ihn abzulenken. Streichelte, leckte, saugte, bis Gabriel nicht mehr wusste worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte.

Der Schmerz war enorm und er dachte er würde auseinander gerissen, aber diese weichen Lippen …

Die Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz vernebelte ihm nach kurzer Zeit die Sinne und er ergab sich dem Strudel der Gefühle.

Es war wie auf Wolken und es fiel ihm auf der einen Seite nicht leicht sich zu entspannen aber auf der anderen Seite auch anzuspannen um nicht wieder alles zu vermasseln. Er bemerkte nicht, daß ununterbrochen Tränen aus seinen Augen kamen und er hätte auch nicht sagen können, warum er weinte, geschweige denn, diese zurückhalten können.

Aber das war auch egal, denn hier bei seiner Frau konnte er alles sein, was er sonst nicht konnte. In diesen Situationen durfte er zeigen, wie er sich fühlte, denn er wusste, sie würde ihn auffangen.

„Welche Farbe?“

Nur langsam drangen die Worte an seine Ohren und es fiel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren.

„Gelb, my love“, stammelte er und sein Atem ging schwer und stoßweise.

„Gut, du machst es sehr gut, ich bin stolz auf dich.“

Das Spekulum war ganz offen und sie stand auf und gab Gabriel Wasser zu trinken.

„Danke my love“, flüsterte er und schoss die Augen als sie seine Tränen weggküsste und ihm durch die verschwitzten Haare streichelte.

Dann entfernte sie das Instrument und machte mit den Fingern weiter. In kürzester Zeit kam er wieder nahe zum Höhepunkt und rutschte aufgeregt hin und her.

„Halte still, oder ich werde dich festbinden!“

Die nächste Viertelstunde verbrachte sie damit, Dildos in verschiedenen Größen auszuprobieren und beobachtete fasziniert wie sich die Tropfen seiner Lust durch seinen Penis quetschten.

Auch an Eva ging das ganze Verfahren nicht spurlos vorüber und sie sehnte sich nach der Erlösung. Wie gerne hätte sie ihm einfach die Halskette abgenommen und ihn gebeten, sie zu nehmen. Ihre Atmung ging schneller, ihr Herz raste, und ihre Erregung übermannte sie beinahe. Am Ende ihrer eigenen Kontrolle stoppte sie, sah ihm verlangend in die Augen und seufzte.

Leicht neigte er seinen Kopf und schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick.

Einerseits wollte sie ihren Mann nicht enttäuschen, wenn sie ausstieg, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte sie das natürlich zu einem Abschluß bringen, aber vielleicht auf eine andere Art und Weise.

Also streifte sie den Handschuh ab und löste die Fixierungen. Etwas überrascht murmelte Gabriel:

„Was ...?“

Eva drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen während sie sein Halsband löste.

„Wings!“

 

„Honey?“

„Küss mich“, stöhnte sie und schloss ihren Mund mit seinem.

_‚Gabriel ****. Wie selbstsüchtig bist du eigentlich. Ist doch klar was sie will!‘_

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er und erhob sich langsam vom Stuhl, „Platzwechsel, sofort!“

Sanft legte er seine Hände auf ihre Oberschenkel und streichelte aufwärts. Mit einem verschmitzten Schmunzeln sah er sie an.

„Was brauchst du?“

„Dich.“

„Falsche Antwort, was für ein Teil von mir?“

„Deine Lippen auf meinen, deine Hände auf meine Haut und deinen Schwanz tief in mir!“

Der Sex dauerte nicht lange, beide waren durch die vorangegangenen Tätigkeiten bereits nahe am Limit. Aber er war überfällig und er war gut, mehr als das.

Gabriel steckte alles an Gefühlen in diese Augenblicke und versuchte ihr alles zurückzugeben, was sie in den letzten Stunden für ihn gemacht hatte.

 

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee?“, kicherte Eva, nachdem sich beide wieder angezogen hatten, nahm ihn an der Hand und beide gingen einen Stock tiefer. 

„Warum hast du aufgehört?“, fragte er, während er die Milch in seinen Kaffee goss.

„Was wir geplant haben ... ich würde es gerne als deine Frau erleben, nicht als deine Domina“, antwortete sie und er küsste sie lächelnd.

„Richtige Antwort.“

Nachdem sie eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatten, machten sie es sich auf der Couch gemütlich. Gabriel's Kopf ruhte in ihrem Schoß, er hatte seine Hand mit ihrer verschränkt und legte sie auf sein Herz.

„Babe?“, sagte er und küsste ihre Hand.

„Hm?“

„Die letzten Stunden waren unglaublich, dafür möchte ich dir danken.“

„Für mich auch, und ein paar unglaubliche Stunden folgen noch."

 

„Ich liebe dich Mrs. ****.“

„Ich liebe dich Mr. ****.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Gehen wir wieder nach oben?“, murmelte er nach einer halben Stunde und wackelte erwartungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen bevor beide dort weitermachten wo sie aufgehört hatten. Zwischendurch fragte er sich einige Male selber, ob er sich nicht übernommen hatte, denn nicht alles war angenehm und er war alles andere, aber nicht mehr erregt.

Aber er wollte es so und darum musste er jetzt da durch. Seine Frau war so geduldig und einfühlsam, daß er diese Prozedur gerne über sich ergehen ließ. Jede Rose hatte Dornen und er war bereit sich daran zu stechen. 

„Okay, genug“, stöhnte er, zog scharf die Luft ein, als Eva den Plug aufpumpte. Sie konnte es aber nicht lassen und pumpte noch einmal auf.

„Oh fuck ... Babe ...“, wimmerte er, warf den Kopf zurück und zwei unfreiwillige Tränen kullerten über seine Wange.

„Atme!“

Nachdem sie ihn ein paar Mal auf den Arsch geschlagen hatte, aber nicht um ihn zu verletzen, sondern um den Schließmuskel auszutricksen und dadurch zu lockern wurde er schließlich doch von einigen Wogen der Erregung überrollt. So stark, dass er glücklich war, zu sitzen.

„Oh Baby … bitte mehr ... bitte, gib mir mehr“, bettelte Gabe ungeduldig und drückte sich ihrer Hand entgegen, also ging sie weiter, wackelte und drehte ihre Finger in ihm bis alle fünf Platz gefunden hatten.

Für einen Moment wagte er nicht zu atmen, war noch nie so ausgefüllt und biss sich unsicher in die Lippe. Es waren keine Schmerzen die er hatte, aber der unglaubliche Druck war ungewohnt. 

„Gabe? Alles in Ordnung?“

 

„Mach weiter.“

Der Geitgelberbrauch war enorm und jetzt war es Eva, die etwas Angst hatte. 

Sie erinnerte sich an den Moment, als sie Gabe zum ersten Mal mit einem Finger durchdrang … ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, die Hitze, die Enge ... als sie ihn zum ersten Mal

mit dem Strap-On fickte ... und jetzt war sie dabei, ihre ganze Hand in ihm zu versenken.

Und das Gefühl, ihn zum Zittern, Wimmern und Stöhnen zu bringen und von ihm die schönsten und erregendsten Geräusche zu bekommen, war unbeschrieblich.

Überrollt von verschiedensten Emotionen bewegte sie sich keinen Millimeter, aus Angst ihm wehzutun.

„Baby, du zitterst, ich fühle die Vibrationen“, grinste er und holte sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

Jetzt war sie diejenige, die ihn mit unsicherem Blick ansah. Gabriel spürte Eva's Bedenken und versuchte ihr Mut zu machen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin bereit, du hast mich gut vorbereitet, mach bitte weiter.“

Atemlos, aber entspannt nickte ihr Mann ihr zu und sie drückte ihre Hand ein wenig weiter, der innere Muskelring öffnete sich und saugte diese wie selbstverständlich ein. So als wäre sie bestimmt dafür.

„Großer Gott. Fuck … fuck!“

Das war alles war Gabriel schrie.

 

Diese Gefühle die ihn wie eine Erschütterung trafen, waren zu stark um seine Augen länger offenhalten zu können und er klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an den Stuhl. Sein Herz raste und ihm war schwindelig. Gabe hatte das Gefühl kurz vor einem Kollaps zu stehen. Langsam machte er die Augen auf und sah in das besorgte Gesicht seiner Frau.

Eva wusste nicht was los war. Hatte er Schmerzen? War es ein gutes Gefühl?

„Gabe, sag etwas“, flehte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.

„Oh Baby, wenn du es fühlen könntest“, stöhnte er abgehackt und funkelte sie mit leuchtenden Augen an, „bitte tu es endlich und bewege dich, bitte!“

_‚Gabe, du verdammter Idiot, ich war besorgt!‘_

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Finger, und es war, wie sollte man das beschreiben …

Als Koch hätte sie es mit dem Gefühl verglichen, als wenn man seine Hand in einen Pudding oder Kuchenteig steckt. Aber es war heiß und nicht mehr so eng. Einfach nur faszinierend.

Näher konnte man einem Menschen nicht sein. Aber Gabe war nahe an einem Herzinfarkt oder im Begriff zu kollabieren und so beschloss sie, ihre Hand langsam zu entfernen.

Frustriert brummte er und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Wir bringen deine Atmung unter Kontrolle."

„Nein nein ... es geht mir gut“, murrte er, „schön, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber jetzt geh da wieder hinunter!“

„Shh ...“

„Bitte Honey“, flüsterte er ungeduldig, aber er erntete nur ein Schmunzeln, gefolgt von einem Kopfschütteln.

„Hier, trink.“

Schmunzelnd hielt sie ihm die Wasserflasche an die Lippen und Gabe trank gierig, bevor sie sich erneut zwischen seine Beine stellte und jede Regung ihres Libsten tief in sich aufnahm.  

„Komm schon Baby!“

Oh Gott, das war fast besser als jeder Sex, nicht nur für Gabriel. Und er war froh, dass sich seine Frau so entschieden hatte, denn jetzt konnte er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen und musste sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Stöhnend drückte er sich tiefer in den Stuhl, as er spürte, wie diese göttliche Hand wieder weiter vorwärts glitt.

„Verdammt … mach weiter, wage es nicht …“, zischte er als er merkte, dass Eva wieder im Begriff war zurückzuziehen.

„Bist du sicher?“

„Soo gut ... so verdammt … Fuck …“, keuchte er und seine Beine fingen wieder unkontrolliert an zu zitterten.

Als der letzte Handknochen den Widerstand überwunden hatte war es einfach und teils erleichtert, teils fassungslos schnappte Eva nach Luft.

„Heilige Scheiße. Gabe, ich bin drin!“

Auch Gabriel's Mund stand halb offen und er hatte ebenfalls das Gefühl, zuwenig Sauerstoff zu bekommen.

Eva nahm sich einige Augenblicke um zu realisieren, daß sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit ihrem Mann verbunden war. So nahe, so intim, eins mit ihm. Sie hörte sein lustvolles Stöhnen, sah sein aufreizendes Räkeln. So wunderschön und sexy. Das waren noch einmal ganz andere Gefühle, eine ganz andere Nähe als beim normalen Sex. Dieses Gefühl des grenzenlose Vertrauens war überwältigend und sie spürte heiße Tränen hinter ihren Augenlidern.  

Absolut irre, zu sehen, wenn nur noch der Unterarm herausragte. Wenn sie gekonnt hätte dann hätte sie die Zeit angehalten und diesen Augenblick für immer genossen.

 

Bilder rasten durch Gabriel's Kopf aber kein einziges davon war so klar, daß er es wahrnehmen konnte. Sein Herz schlug schon wieder so schnell als würde er einen Sprint hinlegen.

Er war so glücklich und zufrieden, das hier erleben zu dürfen, dass sich auch seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Er war seiner Frau so dankbar, daß sie diese Verantwortung übernommen und ihn mit so viel Hingabe, Zärtlichkeit und Sensibilität an diese Grenze gebracht hatte.

Näher als in diesem Moment konnte er ihr nicht sein. Ein Teil von ihr war in ihm.

Und er wusste, dass er ein ungeduldiger Mensch war und fühlte sich so gesegnet, eine Partnerin gefunden zu haben die damit umgehen konnte. Die das Einfühlungsvermögen besaß, wenn er seine eigene Tagesverfassung nicht einschätzen konnte. Bei ihr konnte er sich fallenlassen, weil er ohne Zweifel die Gewissheit und das Vertrauen hatte, dass sie das Verantwortungsgefühl trug, mit der er sich in grenzenlosem Genuss treiben lassen konnte.

„Beweg dich nicht ... so voll ... Jesus ... beweg dich nicht oder ich werde gleich abspritzen ... fuck ...!“

„Du und ich beide“, stöhnte sie, spürte jede kleinste seiner Bewegungen und ein wohliger Schauer jagte den anderen.

„Ich weiß nicht ... fuck ... bitte nicht bewegen!“, knurrte er verzweifelt vor Lust, „ich will noch nicht kommen, es fühlt sich ... es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an ... ich bin so nahe!“

Aus seinem halbsteifen Glied tropfte es ununterbrochen und bei diesem Anblick musste sich Eva auf die Unterlippe beißen und sich wieder fokussieren.

„Babe nicht ... verdammt!“, schrie er und versuchte krampfhaft sich zurückzuhalten, die Reizung der Prostata und der gesamten Nerven war einfach zu überwältigend, alles stand unter Strom und ein Funke wurde genügen ...

Verzagt fuhr er immer wieder die Finger durch seine Haare. Wiederholte wie ein Mantra, dass er es nicht halten könne, sollte sie sich bewegen.

„Lass los, ich hab dich“, flüsterte Eva und nickte ihm zu.

„Ich will den Moment nicht ruinieren“, stöhnte er gequält und schloss verzweifet die Augen. Aber mittlerweile tat ihm auch bereits alles weh, vom ständigen Anspannen.

„Hast du nicht, wirst du nicht“, lächelte sie und streichelte beruhigend über seinen Oberschenkel, „komm schon ich will dich pulsieren fühlen, öffne deine Augen, du siehst so sexy aus. Wir können es immer wieder tun, immer wieder dein gieriges kleines Loch stopfen.“

 

Ihre Hand bewegte sich langsam, spürte seine Kontraktionen und wie es sich um ihre Faust zuzog. Kurz fragte sie sich sogar, ob es möglich war, dass er ihre Hand brechen könnte.

Sie wusste als sie sah wie sich sein Orgasmus aufbaute, dass er noch nie eine solche Explosion hatte. Auch sie selber erlebte ebenfalls einen. Unberührt. Nur durch seinen Anblick.

Die warme Flüssigkeit sprudelte über seine Brust und Bauch und bedeckte seine schweißgebadete Haut.

Natürlich bildete er sich das ein, aber Gabriel hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Frau seine Seele berührte. 

Es waren keine Blitze die seinen Körper gefangen nahmen, es war die gottverdammte Apokalypse die in seinem Inneren pulsierte. Es war eines der unglaublichsten, erstaunlichsten und fantastischsten Erlebnisse, die er jemals in seinem Leben erfahren hatte und er konnte seine Emotionen nicht mehr kontrollieren.

Seine Augen quollen über und Tränen rollten über seine Wange. Es war kein Orgasmus für Gabriel. Jedenfalls keiner, in der Art und Weise wie er es kannte. Es waren heftige Schübe. Einer stärker als der andere.

Durch Eva hatte er schon oft die unglaublichsten Orgasmen erlebt, aber dieses Mal hatte sie ihn ins Nirvana befördert.

Er schrie, er weinte, sein Körper bebte und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch atmete. Noch ein letzter Gedanke, bevor die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm.

_‚Und wenn ich sterbe, ich würde meine Frau mitnehmen, schließlich steckt sie in mir‘_

Er flog lange und es dauerte noch einmal so lange bis er wieder herunterkam. Weder bekam er mit, dass sie ihm die Hand entzog, oder den Handschuh abstreifte, noch, dass er von den Fesseln befreit wurde. Er spürte nur etwas Nasses, Warmes als sie ihn sauber machte.

„Wie geht es dir?“

Lächelnd legte seine Frau ihre Hand auf sein Herz und er bedeckte sie mit seiner. Sanft berührte sie seine Lippen mit den ihren und wischte ihm die nassen Spuren aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Oh Honey, das Wort ist noch nicht erfunden, dass das hier beschreiben könnte“, murmelte er erschöpft, aber sehr glücklich, „ich liebe dich und danke dir.“

„Oh nein, danken musst du mir nicht, das war für mich eine genauso unglaubliche Erfahrung.“

„Wir brauchen einen solchen Stuhl.“

„Und wo willst du ihn hinstellen? In deinen Trailer?“

Lachend streichelte Eva durch seine nassen Haare und hörte ihrem aufgeregten Mann zu, dessen Adrenalin noch nicht verschwunden war und der wie ein Wasserfall redete.

„Wir brauchen eine Wohnung, ein Haus, ein schallisoliertes Zimmer. Irgendwann haben wir so etwas, ich verspreche es dir, Babe!“

Da hatten wohl beide ihren Fetisch entdeckt.

„Glaubst du, du kannst gehen? Wie geht es deinem Arsch?“, fragte sie mitfühlend als er etwas umständlich herunterkletterte, gab ihm aber gleich darauf einen Klaps.

 

Diese langanhaltende unglaublich tiefe Befriedigung kannte er von keiner seinen früheren Beziehungen. Die vergangenen Stunden hatten ihren Tribut gefordert und Gabe erlag seiner Erschöpfung, schlief in ihrem Schoss ein.

Eva betrachtete ihn zufrieden, als sie ihm sanft seinen Nacken kraulte und durch die Haare streichelte.

Sie liebte diesen Menschen so sehr. Er war perfekt, in jeder Beziehung. Mit seiner Lebenserfahrung war er ihr Lehrer. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, was wahre Liebe bedeutete. Gabriel brachte sie immer zum Lachen und er war immer gut drauf. Bewundernswert.

Und der Mann hatte Energie … Gut, nach einem Con-Wochenende benötigte er einen Tag um wieder auf Normaltemperatur zu kommen, aber Eva genoss es genauso mit ihm zu schweigen.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Nach einer Stunde wurde er wieder wach und rieb sich die Augen. Nichts gegen einen kleinen Powernap, der die Energiereserven wieder auffüllt. 

"Hast du mich jetzt die ganze Zeit beim Schlafen beobachtet? Gruselig."

"Du siehst so friedlich aus wenn du schläfst. So glücklich und entspannt ..."

"Sag ich ja. Gruselig", kicherte er, richtete sich auf und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. 

„Lass uns sehen, was es sonst noch so gibt."

 

Im 'Folterkeller' legte sich Gabriel auf die Streckbank, wunderte sich kurz über das Loch in der Mitte und Eva lachte.

„Damit kann man nicht nur die Körpergröße verändern. Spass. Kann man nicht. Du hast genau die richtige Größe.“

Dann schnappte sie sich eine Peitsche, sah ihrem Mann auffordernd an und neckte ihn, bis er stirnrunzelnd aufschrie.

„Aua!“

„Du bist angezogen, sei keine Memme.“

„Memme?“, wiederholte er fassungslos und drückte sie in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit an die Wand, wo er sie blitzschnell mit Handschellen festkettete.

Dann knöpfte er ihre Bluse auf, zog ihre Hose hinunter und ließ die Peitsche langsam über ihren Körper streifen. 

„Tu nichts, was du später bereuen könntest“, sagte sie ernst und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Mit einem Wackeln seiner Augenbrauen antwortete er.

„Oh Honey, du kannst dich nicht wehren.“

„Pah“, spottete sie und sah ihm an, wie sehr er es genoss, sie so wehrlos vor sich zu haben. Eigentlich sollte er derjenige sein, der hier hing.

Und dann küsste er sie gierig, seine Hände, seine Lippen, seine Zunge waren überall an ihrem Körper zu spüren und sie konnte nichts machen. Eva wollte ihm die Kleider vom Leib reißen, so erregt war sie schon wieder und in stummer Verzweiflung zerrte sie heftig an den Handschellen.

„Gabe!“

„Was ist, meine Schöne?“

Plötzlich stand er ganz nahe bei ihr und hauchte ihr seinen heißen Atem ins Ohr.

„Mach was …“

Er streichelte die langen Haare aus ihrem Nacken und knabberte zärtlich, bevor er etwas fester hineinbiss, ihre Brüste mit beiden Händen umfasste, die Brustwarzen sanft drehte und gierig daran leckte, als wäre es ein Eis.

Die lustvollen Geräusche, die er seiner Frau entlocken konnte, gingen direkt in seinen Schwanz. Aber das war für Eva. Er konnte warten.

Seine Frau so vor sich zu haben, genoss er in vollen Zügen. Dann ging er einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sie nur. Ihre wilde rote Mähne fiel in ihr Gesicht, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

Darunter kamen zwei rehbraune Augen zum Vorschein, die ihn gierig anblinzelten. Sein Blick wanderte hinunter zu ihren Brüsten und immer weiter abwärts. Gabriel konnte sich nicht sattsehen an seiner Frau. Sie war wunderschön.

 

Es machte sie nervös, den brennenden Blick ihres Mannes auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, aber sie ließ es zu. Eva ließ ihn kurz die Macht genießen, sie hilflos vor sich zu haben. Ihre Chance würde kommen. Sie musste nur Geduld haben.

Wie ein Löwe schlich er um sie herum, betrachtete sie von allen Seiten, wanderte mit seinen Händen über ihre Wirbelsäule und sie reagierte sofort darauf, warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut. Ihre langen Haare kitzelten seinen Handrücken und er kniete sich nieder um ihre beiden Hinterbacken zu küssen und sanft hineinzubeißen.

„Stehenbleiben“, schmunzelte er, als sie sich zu winden begann.

„Ich kann mich ohnehin nicht niedersetzen“, war ihre freche Antwort und er lachte laut, bevor er sich wieder ihrer weichen Haut widmete.

Zärtlich streichelte er mit beiden Händen ihr Bein entlang und wieder hinauf, berührte kurz ihre feuchte Spalte, bevor er wieder aufstand und ihre Haare zur Seite schob, um sich erneut Zugang zu ihrem Nacken zu verschaffen. Dass sie das halb wahnsinnig vor Lust machte, wusste Gabriel nur zu gut.

Mit beiden Händen griff er von hintern ihre weichen Brüste, knetete diese, ließ erneut seinen heißen Atem über ihre Haut streichen und als sie langsam ihren Kofp drehte, tauscheten sie eine heißen, innigen Zungenkuss. Schweren Herzens trennte er sich wieder, denn er wollte sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren und die Chancen dafür waren nicht sehr groß, wenn er weitergemacht und sich dem Rausch der Gefühle hingegeben hätte.

 

„Kannst du dich an der Stange über dir festhalten?“

Sie richtete ihren Blick nach oben und obwohl ihre Arme bereits zitterten, nickte sie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die Stange mit beiden Händen zu umklammern. Nach einem kurzen erschrockenen Aufschrei, denn ihr Mann hatte sich vor ihr niedergekniet und ihre Beine auf seinen Schultern abgelegt, begann sie seine fordernden Lippen und Zunge zu genießen, die sich Stück für Stück in ihr Innerstes vortasteten.

Mit beiden Händen umklammerte er Eva's wohlgerundete Hinterbacken und presste sein Gesicht tief in ihre Scham.

Er liebte diesen Geruch, der sofort jede Zelle seines Körpers kitzelte. Immer tiefer bohrte er seine Zunge hinein, leckte gierig den Nektar ihrer Lust, drückte voller Leidenschaft seine Finger in ihr Fleisch und stöhnte mir seiner Frau um die Wette.

„Oh Gott … das halte ich nicht lange durch!"

Mit aller Kraft hielt sie sich an der Eisenstange fest, warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken, ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und sie keuchte atemlos.

„Habt ihr Frauen auch eine Stop-Taste?“, fragte er neugierig und hielt kurz inne um aufzusehen.

„Nein. Denn wir haben nichts was man stoppen könnte. Du bist meine Stop-Taste“, erwiderte Eva mit einem belustigten Schnauben.

„Dann mache ich das.“

„Nein, das kannst du ausprobieren, wenn ich in einer angenehmeren Position bin.“

Gut, das sah er ein. Das sah wirklich nicht sonderlich bequem aus. Seine Frau hatte bereits einen roten Kopf von der Anstrengung und ihre weißen Hände schienen nicht mehr durchblutet zu werden.

Er hatte Erbarmen und saugte kräftig an ihrer empfindlichen Klitoris, was sie binnen Sekunden zum Schreien brachte und sich den Zuckungen zu ergeben. Gabriel hielt sie fest bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und stellte sie wieder auf die Beine, die etwas wackelig waren.

 

„Mach mich los.“

„Nope.“

„Mach mich los!“

„Ich denke nicht.“

Mit dem Zeigefinger winkte sie ihn zu sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Ich werde in den nächsten Raum gehen, das Halsband holen und du wirst dich nackt ausziehen. Ich werde dich anbinden und dich auspeitschen, wenn du mich nicht sofort losbindest. Ich zähle bis drei.“

Wow. Diese Worte musste er kurz verdauen, denn einerseits wollte er genau das. Er wollte sehen, wie weit er gehen konnte. Somit hatte ihm also seine Frau die Entscheidung abgenommen und ein zittriger Atemzug entkam ihm als er sich mit einem Schritt Entfernung vor sie stellte.

„Eins.“

Gabe stand noch immer ruhig da und schien zu überlegte was er tun sollte. Eva konnte seine Gedanken förmlich hören. Sie wusste, dass er das wollte. Aber sie hatte den Mund etwas zu voll genommen, denn sie würde ihn auf keinen Fall auspeitschen wollen.

„Zwei.“

In Windeseile öffnete er die Fesseln und ging wieder einen Schritt zurück.

„Memme“, grinste sie selbstsicher, aber keuchte etwas erschrocken auf, als er sie packte, sie zuerst gierig küsste und ihr dann ins Ohr flüsterte.  

„Ich habe dich losgebunden, damit du nach nebenan gehen und das Halsband holen kannst, um mich auszupeitschen und dann mit mir zu machen was du willst."

Da hatte sie sich jetzt selber ein Ei gelegt und etwas erschrocken antwortete sie, während sie ihn eindringlich musterte.

„Ich werde dich nicht schlagen."

„Und wenn ich es möchte?“, erwiderte er mit fester Stimme, die keinen Zweifel übrig ließ, dass er genau das meinte, was er sagte.  

„Gut, aber wir machen es auf meine Weise“, antwortete sie nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren aus der Tür.

 

Ihr Herz raste, als sie in der Klinik stand und das Halsband in der etwas zitternden Hand hielt. Ihr Mann wollte geschlagen werden. Warum? Brachte sie das über das Herz? Aber ging es in der Liebe nicht genau darum? Auch etwas zu machen, das man selber nicht unbedingt möchte, dem Partner zuliebe? 

Mit gemischten Gefühlen desinfizierte sie den Dilator und nahm das Gleitgel mit und wie erwartet war Gabe nackt und stand aufrecht vor ihr, mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen. 

„Lust und Schmerz, richtig?“, flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen und schloss das Band um seinen Hals.

„Ja, my love“, antwortete er und seine Frau nickte.

Der Bondagebereich war ein Stock höher aber in diesem Zimmer entdeckte sie eine Art Strafbock.

„Halt still“, sagte sie ernst und bereitete ihn mit genügend Gleitgel vor, bevor sie den dünnen Stab tiefer und tiefer gleiten ließ, diesen mit einem Ring befestigte und mit der der Hand einige Male an seinem Penis auf und abstreichelte. Eva konnte es pulsieren und pochen fühlen und sie musste sich mental auf die Finger schlagen um nicht weiterzumachen.

„Fuck“, keuchte er und hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Wand fest.

„Fühlt sich so gut an ... hm ... fühlst du es?“

„Ja my love“, stöhnte er und Eva deutete zum Hocker.

„Beug dich. Du kannst dich festhalten, aber du darfst dich nicht selber berühren, verstanden?“

„Ja, my love“, antwortete er aufgeregt, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, justierte sich auf der Bank und drückte seine Hände sowie sein Gesicht in das weiche Leder. 

 

 

Aus dem schwarzen Korb holte sie sich eine Peitsche. Sein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich schnell von Aufregung und Erregung und er schloss seine Augen, als sie mit der Peitsche seinen Körper auf und ab fuhr.

„Spreiz deine Beine!“

Immer wieder entspannte und lockerte sie seine Muskulatur, zog die Backen auseinander und wieder zusammen und ließ auch dort die Peitsche darüber gleiten.

„Ich gebe dir zehn und du wirst zählen, wenn du falsch zählst, fange ich wieder von vorne an und du darfst nicht kommen. Beweg dich nicht und benutze dein Safeword wenn du es brauchst. Versuch dich zu entspannen, dann tut es nicht so weh.“

„Ja, my love“, erwiderte er mit zittriger Stimme. Vorgenommen hatte er sich, das alles wie ein Mann zu ertragen und keinen Mucks von sich zu geben.

Irgendwie hatte Eva diese Situation angetörnt. Aber dennoch, sie konnte und wollte ihm nicht wehtun, aber Gabriel bettelte förmlich darum, also wollte sie ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen.

Sie gab ihm Zeit sich zu beruhigen und atmete tief durch. Nervös, sie war unglaublich nervös. Denn wenn sie nicht ordentlich traf, würde sie ihren Mann vielleicht wirklich verletzen. Schlug sie zu sanft, verfehlte es die Wirkung. Schlug sie zu fest ... auch. Sollte sie es langsam machen oder eher schnell?

„Eins“, sagte er und zuckte leicht, als er den ersten Schlag vernahm. „Zwei“, knurrte er und griff fester in die Armlehne, als dieser die andere backe traf. „Drei“, stöhnte er, als er sich ungewollt ruckartig bewegte und sein Penis hin und her baumelte. „... Fuck … vier!“ „Fünf“, murmelte er noch ehe die Peitsche ihn berührt hatte. 

_‚Was mache ich hier?‘_

Nicht einmal in ihren Träumen hätte sie sich vorgestellt hier zu stehen und ihren Mann zu schlagen.

„Sechs“, schrie er und atmete tief und laut.

Eva liebte es, Kontrolle zu haben und wenn sie ehrlich war, mochte sie diese Dinge mehr, die sie mit Gabriel machte, wenn sie in ihrer Rolle war. Sie musste sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, was er von ihr dachte, wenn sie so redete wie sie redete oder so handelte wie sie es tat. Natürlich wäre sie manchmal froh, wenn er in ihren Sessions ihr Mann wäre, und nicht ihr Sub, aber manchmal war es besser und leichter so. Auf der anderen Seite würde sie diese Dinge wahrscheinlich auch nicht mit ihm machen, wenn sie nicht in diesem Spiel wären. Bisher kannte sie diese Seite an ihr nicht, sie war irgendwo tief in ihr versteckt, aber um ehrlich zu sein, es gefiel ihr.

„... Sieben“, stöhnte er verbissen und bewegte sich unruhig hin und her.

„Welche Farbe?“

„Ge ... ah ... fuck ... grün, my love“, stöhnte er, als ihn eine neue Welle der Erregung durchzuckte, die das Blut in seinen Venen zum Kochen brachte.

„A-acht“, murmelte er angespannt und zog scharf die Luft ein um sie lautstark durch die Nase wieder auszustoßen.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich“, lobte sie und er war auch stolz auf sich selber.

 

Dieses Wechselbad der Gefühle machte ihn wahnsinnig und er liebte es. Es tat weh auf der einen Seite, obwohl sie nicht wirklich fest zuschlug, dessen war er sich sicher. Aber auf der anderen Seite waren da diese Glücksgefühle, die ihn durchströmten. Nicht nur weil er nebenbei stimuliert wurde, vielmehr befand er sich in einem Adrenalinrausch der ihn so fühlen ließ. 

Bisher hatte er immer nur davon gelesen und sich seine Gedanken gemacht.

Und nebenbei die Worte seiner Frau zu hören. Beruhigend, lobend. Ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie stolz auf ihn war. Das gab ihm noch diesen zusätzlichen Kick. Es machte ihn glücklich und erregte ihn auf eine Weise, die keine Stimulation schaffen könnte. Er wusste, daß er einiges von ihr verlangte, denn sie hatte immer betont, dass sie ihn nicht schlagen würde.

Aber er wollte das erleben. Und es war eine ganz neue Erfahrung und er wusste nur eines. Genau dort wollte wieder hin. Immer wieder.

 

„Neun“, zischte er, und eine ungewollte Träne stahl sich aus seinen Augen.

„Der Letzte, du hast es gleich geschafft“, erwiderte sie und als es das zehnte Mal knallte, kniff er alles zusammen, was er hatte. 

Inzwischen hatte sich eine kleine Pfütze Lusttropfen unter ihm gebildet und Eva schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Aber auf der anderen Seite machte sie das auch glücklich.

„Du solltest dich selbst sehen, so hübsch rot“, grinste sie und strich vorsichtig über seine wunde Haut, worauf ihr Mann aufzischte und seinen Kopf noch tiefer in das Leder drückte.

„Fass dich nicht an!“, sagte sie in scharfem Ton als er seinen Penis streichelte.

„Entschuldige my love“, murmelte er gedankenverloren, aber zugegeben, das hatte er jetzt absichtlich gemacht.

„Du hast noch nicht genug?“, fragte sie und stellte sich vor ihn, „wie wäre es mit weiteren fünf Händen auf deinem weichen, roten Arsch?“

„Ja, my love... bitte“, antwortete er und das Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose.

_‚Er will das und es gefällt ihm. Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?‘_

Natürlich hatte sie darüber gelesen. Die Kombination aus lustvollem Schmerz und sexueller Erregung löst die Freisetzung von Endorphinen aus. Vorstellen konnte sie es sich bis zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt nicht. Aber den Beweis sah sie zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Gut.“

Mit ihrem in Gleitgel getränkten Zeigefinger tastete sie in einer gezielten, schnellen Bewegung nach seiner Prostata und schmunzelte, als er keuchend die Hände ballte.

„Fuck!“

„Du hast keine Erlaubnis abzuspritzen, du erinnerst dich“, sagte sie und schlug ihm auf die Arschbacke.

„Ahh ... fuck ... eins. Zwei“, stöhnte er und Eva rieb schneller seinen Happy Button und die Lust überkam sie, als sie den bebenden Körper unter sich betrachtete.

„Drei ... bitte ... fuck“, hechelte er und kreischte beim nächsten Schlag, stieß sich ihr auffordernd entgegen.

„Vier, mehr ... bitte mehr."

„Fünf“, zischte er und abrupt zog sie den Finger heraus, ließ ihn frustriert anhand dieser Leere aufstöhnen.

„Bitte“, wimmerte er und lehnte sich ihre Berührungen als sie den Dilator entfernte.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, du verdienst eine Belohnung. Willst du kommen?“

„Ja, my love!“

Natürlich wollte er das. Auf jede Bestrafung folgte eine Belohnung und wenn dies immer die Belohnung war, dann würde er alle Strafen erdulden. Wie selbstverständlich fanden ihre Finger seinen Lustpunkt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr Mann, wenn auch verhalten, seine Lust herausschrie und hart in ihrer Hand kam.

Zitternd am ganzen Körper und mit verschiedensten Flüssigkeiten vermischt, richtete er sich auf und ließ sich das Halsband entfernen, während er sie dankbar anlächelte.

 

„Fuck ... das war geil“, grinste er mit roten Wangen als sie ihn in ihren Armen hielt und seine verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Ja?“, fragte Eva nach, denn sie brauchte diese Bestätigung.

„Ja, ich liebe dich.“

„Wir sollten duschen und ich werde dir eine beruhigende Salbe auf deinen Arsch schmieren.“

 

„Was werden wir als nächstes tun?“

„Bist du nicht müde?“, erwiderte sie stirnrunzelnd und küsste ihn erneut.

„Nein“, antwortete er aufgedreht, denn das Adrenalin rauschte noch immer durch seine Adern.

„Wir werden jetzt ordentlich essen und trinken, und dann gehen wir ins Bett, du bist heute so oft gekommen, ich habe Angst daß du mir umkippst. Wenn du willst, stell den Wecker morgen früh, aber heute keine sexuellen Aktivitäten mehr, das sage ich dir als deine Frau, als dein Arzt und als deine Domina, alles klar?“

„Aye Ma‘am", antwortete er gehorsam, legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Sein Arsch tat weh, aber es war ein guter Schmerz und bei jedem Schritt wurde er an die wunderbaren Erlebnisse erinnert, die dazu geführt hatten.

 


	7. Chapter 7

„Guten Morgen!“

Verschlafen drehte Eva sich mit geschlossenen Augen, als sie spürte wie etwas sanft in ihren Hals biss.

„Gabe, wie spät ist es?“

„Schon 8 Uhr, lass uns starten.“

„Ja starte mal, und hol mir einen Kaffee.“

„Was?“, lachte er, legte sich neben seine Frau und diese öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.

„Du bist mein Mann, los hol mir einen Kaffee.“

„Ich mach uns Kaffee, aber danach bist du fit.“

 

Nackt wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, ging er die Treppe hinunter und schaltete die Maschine an.

Gabriel gähnte, drehte und streckte sich in alle Richtungen und mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht sah aus dem Fenster. Was hatte er nur für ein Glück. Eine Frau die ihn liebte, den besten Sex seines Lebens und eine Leidenschaft, die beide teilten. Sein Wunsch nach einem eigenen Heim und nach einem eigenen Zimmer, das er genauso einrichten konnte wurde immer größer. Anregungen und Ideen hatte er ja jetzt genug gesammelt.

Natürlich musste Eva dann den Schritt wagen und zu ihm nach Amerika ziehen. Das würde auch noch einmal eine sehr große Hürde werden.

Bis jetzt hatten sie noch nicht darüber gesprochen und in ein paar Tagen mussten sie sich wieder trennen. Für wie lange? Das wusste keiner.

Seufzend machte er den Kaffee fertig und stieg die Treppe wieder hinauf. Daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Die nächsten  Stunden und Tage wollte er für beide zu einem unvergesslichen Erlebnis machen. Zeit zum Grübeln hatte er danach wieder.

 

Gabriel staunte nicht schlecht, als er die Türe öffnete, denn seine Frau war in der Zwischenzeit auch nicht untätig gewesen, hatte sich auf das andere Bett gerollt und das Massageöl und den Strap-On zurechtgelegt.

„Oha, anscheinend brauchst du keinen Kaffee mehr.“

„Klar, kommt her ihr beiden“, lächelte sie mit einer einladenden Handbewegung.

„Huh, das ist kalt“, brummte er, als er sich auf den Latexbezug legte.

„Oh, dir wird gleich heiß werden, das verspreche ich“, flüsterte sie rauh und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, kratzte mit den Zähnen an seinem Hals entlang und erntete ein tiefes, zufriedenes Stöhnen von ihrem Mann. Sie bat ihn, sich auf den Bauch zu legen und machte weiter. Wanderte mit ihrer Zunge und Lippen über seine Wirbelsäule bis zu seinem Hintern. Knabberte an seinen Backen, knetete diese und saugte leichte Markierungen in seine Haut.

„Wie geht es deinem Arsch?“, schmunzelte sie und biss leicht in das Fleisch, denn von den Striemen war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Die Salbe hat Wunder gewirkt, ich bin ganz der Alte.“

„Ich liebe deinen Arsch.“

„Ich liebe es, dass du meinen Arsch liebst.“

Zärtlich massierte sie seine Füße und Beine, ließ bewusst seine mittlere Region aus, fing von oben wieder an, über seine Arme und Finger. Ihr Mann war total entspannt, aber wurde langsam unruhig, als sie wieder in die Nähe seines Hintern kam.

Provozierend ließ sie ihre Handkante und Finger immer wieder mit Druck in seine Falte gleiten und erwartungsvoll reckte er sich ihr entgegen. Die Hitze und Erregung hatte bereits wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernommen und alles was er wollte, war, mehr. Mehr von allem. 

„Auf!“, sagte sie und er ging bereitwillig auf die Knie.

Auch wenn sich beide nicht direkt berührten, und jeder nur einen Plastikdildo in sich spürte war es doch nicht weniger erotisch und erregend. Mit sanftem Druck auf seine Hüften hielt sie ihren Mann in Position und innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte Eva das Gefühl, ihr Herzschlag würde sich nie wieder beruhigen und sie stand kurz vor ihrer Erlösung.

Wenn es ging und eigentlich ging es dann, wenn sie die Kontrolle hatte, hatte sie es sich zum Ziel gemacht, dass beide gleichzeitig ihren Orgasmus hatten. So griff um ihn und mit einigen wenigen Bewegungen beendete sie es. 

Dann kollabierte sie auf seiner Brust die sich genauso schnell hob und senkte wie ihre eigene. Mit einem Lächeln sah sie in seine Augen.

Ein Zustand der Glückseligkeit, durchgevögelt, die keinem von beiden erlaubte, sich zu bewegen. Eva war sich sicher, genauso auszusehen und gönnte sich noch ein paar Minuten auf Gabriel's Brust.

 

Mit sanften Druckbewegungen verwöhnte er danach jede Stelle ihres Körpers und sie schloss entspannt die Augen.

„Ich wünschte, es würde immer so sein …“

In einer stillen Einladung breitete sie ihre Arme aus und er kuschelte sich zärtlich küssend einen Moment an sie. Eva wusste, worauf er anspielte und sie wusste auch, dass es an ihr war, sich zu entscheiden.

Nur war das alles nicht so einfach. Aber was sie an ihrem Mann liebte war, dass er sie zu nichts drängte und ihr die Zeit gab, die sie brauchte.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange, streichelte über seinen kratzigen Bart.

„Ich tue mehr als das.“

„Davon gibt es eine Steigerung?“

„Ja, und wenn nicht, ich habe sie gerade erfunden, das Wort ist mir noch nicht eingefallen“, kicherte er und küsste jeden Finger ihrer Hand.

Als sie erneut engumschlungen dalagen, wollte Eva gar nicht so genau darüber nachdenken was alles Glitschiges unter ihren Körpern war, aber es gab eine Dusche und deshalb war es auch nicht wichtig.

 

„Was hälts du davon, wenn wir duschen, uns anziehen und dann ein wenig spazieren gehen?“

„Ich habe so einen Hunger, ich könnte ein Wildschwein essen.“

„Erst 10.00 Uhr“, murmelte Eva, als sie auf ihre Armbanduhr sah und seufzte, „in einer Stunde können wir Pizza bestellen, Andrea hat uns eine Nummer gegeben.“

„Und in der Zwischenzeit werde ich mich von deinen Küssen ernähren“, grinste er, schob seine Daumen in ihren Gürtel und zog sie nahe zu sich.

„Was machst du da?“, fragte sie ihn eine Stunde später, als er sein Handy schnappte und sie an der Hand nahm.

„Alles fotografieren.“

„Die Fotos spielst du aber dann auf deinen Computer in einen verschlüsselten Ordner und löscht sie von dem Handy, du weißt, was mit unseren Fotos auf der Hochzeit passiert ist, wenn das einer sieht …“, murmelte sie und rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich wusste er das, er war dabei und mit einem Lachen nickte er.

„Keine Sorge, das ist der Plan.“

„Leg dich drauf."

Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er auf den Gyn-Stuhl und Eva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sonst noch Wünsche?"

„Klar, du könntest dich nackig machen.“

„Du bist blöd“, grinste sie und zeigte ihm den Vogel, worauf er sie so lange kitzelte, bis es an der Türe läutete.

„Und du bist frech."

„Ah, die Pizza!“

„Ich komme gleich.“

„Schon wieder?“, rief sie ihm noch zu, bevor sie die Stufen ins Erdgeschoss hinunter lief. 

 

Nach einer kurzen Verdauungspause auf der Couch wurde ihr Mann wieder ungeduldig.

„Worauf hast du Lust?“

„Ich sollte dich fragen, was du möchtest, ich fühle mich schlecht, wenn du nur gibst“, antwortete er leise und blickte etwas verlegen auf den Boden.

„Warum tut es dir leid?“, erwiderte sie sanft, legte ihren Daumen unter sein Kinn und sah in seine Augen.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie glücklich es mich macht, dich berühren zu dürfen? Wie faszinierend und erotisch es ist, zu wissen, ich habe diesen Effekt auf dich? Wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass du mir dein Vertrauen schenkst, diese Dinge mit dir auszuprobieren? Es stimmt ja nicht, daß ich nur gebe und du nur nimmst, viel eher ist es so, dass du mir viel mehr zurückgibst. Vielleicht nicht körperlich, aber alleine die Tatsache, dass du dich mir so offenbarst ist das größte Geschenk für mich.

Ich liebe die Geräusche, die du machst, ich liebe deine Körpersprache. Und Gabe ... ich komme alleine davon, dir dabei zuzusehen.“

Und als sie so über ihre Worte nachdachte, kam sie zu dem Entschluss, dass beide es mit dieser Rollenverteilung genau auf den Punkt getroffen hatten.

„Wirklich?“, fragte er unsicher und lächelte etwas nervös.

„Wirklich“, antwortete sie verträumt und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange, streichelte mit dem Daumen zärtlich über seine Unterlippe, „also ... was willst du?“

„Ich denke, ich bekomme schon wieder Bauchschmerzen“, grinste er dreckig und zog sie eilig an der Hand. 

„Sie brauchen also wieder eine Spezialbehandlung Mr. ****?“

„Sehr spezial“, raunte er und küsste sie so stürmisch, dass beide das Gleichgewicht verloren und auf den Boden purzelten.

„Ich werde mich gut um Sie kümmern, Sie sind in guten Händen“, antwortete sie während sie mit flinken Fingern seine Hose öffnete.

„Ich weiß“, murmelte er zwischen heißen Küssen.

 

„Fuck ... du bist so unglaublich sexy, ich könnte es den ganzen Tag machen, dein enges, hungriges Loch stopfen Stunde für Stunde, nur meine Finger zu bewegen und dir zuzuhören und zu sehen wie es dich erregt“, sagte Eva verrucht. 

Alleine die Tatsache, dass sie so redete, ließ in seinem Körper wieder sämtliche Sicherungen durchbrennen. 

„Du fühlst dich so gut an.“

„Du dich auch“, lächelte er zurück.

 

Gabriel dachte über ihre Worte nach. Er hatte sich noch nie als sexy betrachtet, aber wenn seine Frau das zu ihm sagte fühlte er sich so. Er fühlte sich dann als etwas Besonderes und das derfüllte ihn mit Glück.

Er dachte zurück an ihr erstes Treffen. An die Weihnachtsfeier mit seinen Kollegen. Unter all den hübschen Männern hatte sich Eva für ihn entschieden und ihn zum glücklichsten Menschen auf diesem Planeten gemacht.

Gut, als Mann hatte er natürlich seine Startschwierigkeiten, aber im Endeffekt war alles gut gelaufen.

Und auch wenn sie oft mit den anderen rumhing, gab es für ihn keinen Grund zur Eifersucht, denn sie zeigte ihm immer wieder wo ihr Platz war. Und er schätzte auch an ihr, daß sie keine eifersüchtige Furie war, wie er es schon oft erlebt hatte und auch von den anderen wusste.

Denn auch er zeigte seiner Frau wo sein Platz war. Und es gab keinen Grund zur Eifersucht. Denn er würde ihr bis zum Tod und darüber hinaus 100% treu bleiben. Für ihn gab es keinen anderen Menschen auf der Welt der ihm die Liebe, Sicherheit und Geborgenheit schenken konnte, die seine Frau ihm gab.

Eva war seine Seelenverwandte die ihn auch ohne Worte verstand. Er liebte sie so sehr, dass es nicht mit Worten auszudrücken war. Und wenn sie nicht bei ihm war, vermisste er sie so sehr, dass es weh tat. Auch oder gerade deswegen, weil sie so oft und lange voneinander getrennt waren.

„Baby, ich brauch eine Pause, ansonsten ist es zu spät“, stöhnte er und schloss die Augen. Nachdem sie einen aufblasbaren Plug in seinem Inneren versenkt hatte, ging sie hinunter um etwas zu Trinken zu holen.

 

Eva war froh um die Unterbrechung denn diese Situation hatte sie schon wieder so verdammt scharf gemacht.

„Geile Aussicht“, knurrte sie, leckte sich über die Lippen und schmiss die Türe hinter sich wieder in das Schloss, „wie geht es dem Patienten?“

„Er hat Durst, ansonsten alles im grünen Bereich“, äußerte er und hielt einen Daumen hoch.

Diese paar Minuten war er wieder ein wenig heruntergekommen, auch seine Atmung hatte sich wieder normalisiert.

Eva konnte nicht wiederstehen und leckte wie ein kleines Kätzchen an seinen Brustwarzen, bevor sie sich wieder zwischen seine Beine setzte. Eine ihrer Hände ruhte auf seinem Oberschenkel und nach einigen Augenblicken ersetzte sie den Plug wieder mit ihren Fingern.

„Alles ok?“, fragte sie, stand auf und sah ihm in die Augen, als seine Beine unkontrolliert zu zittern anfingen.

„Heilige Mutter …“, stöhnte er überwältigt und nickte. Eva schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Oh nein, zieh sie da nicht mit hinein.“

Rein und raus, Drehungen und kurze Stöße, immer wieder wie zufällig diesen einen Punkt verühren, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ und ihm kurz die Luft zum Atmen nahm, mal langsamer, dann wieder schneller …

Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er halb wahnsinnig vor Verlangen und der Notwendigkeit, sich zu erleichtern und bebte am ganzen Körper.

„Bitte Honey, beende es!“, keuchte er angestrengt und drückte fest ihre Hand und hemmungslos ergab er sich dem Strudel der Lust, der in in die Tiefe zog.

 

„Ich war gerade im Himmel“, grinste er matt und verdrehte die Augen.

„Du warst daheim, schön, erzähl mir später mehr“, schmunzelte sie, während sie ihn saubermachte. Das liebte sie. Dann, wenn er wieder ruhiger wurde und sie sich vergewissern konnte, dass es ihm auch gut ging.  

„Du musst das jetzt immer machen.“

„Nein, das ist etwas Besonderes, außerdem geht das nicht, du schreist so laut, sogar Dean hört dich noch fünf Trailer weiter.“

„Meine Worte, wir brauchen einen schalldichten Raum“, antwortete er gelassen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Oder ich kneble dich. Willst du wieder herunterkommen?“

„Nope, ich fühl mich wohl.“

„Komm schon, Andrea kommt in zwei Stunden, wir müssen hier aufräumen, und ich will etwas anderes ausprobieren“, sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand zur Unterstützung.

„Ja? Was ist es?“, fragte er mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen.

 

Im angrenzenden Raum war eine Liebesschaukel. Das war halbwegs bequem und es war nicht zu anstrengend. Nachdem sie einige Positionen ausprobiert hatten, sanken beide verschwitzt und ausgepowert zu Boden.

„Das kommt auch auf der Einkaufsliste“, grinste Gabe, während seine Lippen wieder an ihren klebten .

„Hattet ihr Spaß?“, lächelnd Andrea amüsiert, die in dem Augenblick zur Tür hereinkam als Eva und Gabriel mit ihren Koffern die Treppe herunter stiegen.

„Wir machen das bestimmt wieder“, erwiderte Gabe mit einem Augenzwinkern.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Cas war verändert und Eva setzte alles daran, herauszufinden was ihn beschäftigte


End file.
